


The Clock is Slow

by Cat16



Series: Nerve Anna [1]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dave just treating Kurt like a snowflake, Double Penetration, Drug Abuse - Mentioned, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Kurt is clean :), Kurts gotta be washed twice by dave, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nirvana - Freeform, Nirvana OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smoking, Spitroasting, The magical mystical 2.5k fic from cat, Then I realised I accidentally stole someone else’s title, Think of the song whole lotta love, Threesome (M/M/M), Used to be called my will is good, WHOLE LOTTA TONGUE, but instead, consumption of alcohol, i can’t have it all bad so, multiple male orgasms, not by Kurt Dave or Krist tho, opps, thank god Dave has rhythm or this wouldn’t work, wasnt very dry but aight, which he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: The doors shut and the elevator dinged before making its way back down to the ground floor. Dave shoved Kurt to the wall, knocking the breath out of him.“You’re a dick.” Dave said, holding back a smile at the stupid situation Kurt put them in.“Thanks.”Kinda just a bunch of Nirvana smut in one fic as opposed to a series like my rdr stuff so yeah. It’s all connected by a vague story but this is more about the smut.WARNINGS:- Explicit Sexual Content- Drug Use (Mentioned)- Alcoholism- Smoking- Dubious Consent- Dubious Lube- Heck Ton of Threesome Action
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Krist Novoselic
Series: Nerve Anna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555
Comments: 34
Kudos: 36





	1. All in All

**Author's Note:**

> I get it - everyone who ever wrote a nirvana fic used song lyrics but I no longer care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from All Apologies or Marigold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger I realised I’d spent ages writing this when I might have to orphan it anyway

Kurt tipped back the bottle, swallowing the potent spirits and hanging his head, breathing deeply though his nostrils. He took another swig, replacing the cap on the half-full bottle and placing it on the table beside the couch he was currently residing on. He eyed it and listened to the people talking as they exited the grounds where he’d just performed not ten minutes ago. He sighed and dug in his pocket, fishing out a packet of cigarettes and his lighter. He took out a cigarette, lifting his hips to replace the box and holding the paper cylinder between his lips. He flicked the lighter on in a few tries and held it to the tip of the cigarette, watching the end begin to glow red before shoving the lighter into his pocket with the pack.

He held the cigarette between his middle and index fingers, inhaling deeply before taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke upward. He glanced up as Dave dropped wearily to the couch beside him, lolling his head back against the rough fabric of the cushions. He cracked an eye open after several moments to look at Kurt. “How’re you doing?”

“Fine.”

“Great, now the honest answer. What do you need me to do?”

“Nothing. I’m working it out.”

“Good. See you haven’t quite broken the alcohol yet.” He glanced at the bottle and Kurt grinned.

“Don’t think that habit’s going anywhere any time soon.”

“How about everything else?”

“I dunno. After the whole _intervention_ thing I haven’t used… so, I’ve been clean a few months now, I guess.” He seemed to realise this the first time and his eyes lit up marginally. Eight whole months he’d been clean from heroin. Dave smiled at him, leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

“I’m glad. I can’t lose you.” He said sincerely and Kurt turned his face away to hide his smile and reddening cheeks. He took a drag of the cigarette before passing it to Dave and breathing the smoke out through his nose, watching the tendrils float upward from the cigarette as Dave held it before bringing it to his mouth. He inhaled deeply and sighed, closing his eyes again. He felt Dave sink into the cushions beside him and drifted to sleep.

• • • • • • •

He jerked awake when Dave stirred beside him, stretching and yawning before standing and rubbing his eyes. He offered a hand to Kurt, who took it and let himself be hauled to his feet, yawning in his turn and running a hand through his hair.

“Better get going. It’s getting late.”

“Sure.” Kurt said through another yawn. He took the bottle of spirits from the table and followed Dave toward the exit. “Where’s Krist?”

“Went off with some of the guys to go drinking at the bar down the street or something like that.”

“Room’s ours then?”

“Room’s ours.” Dave smirked, glancing sidelong at Kurt and imprinting the other man’s smile into his memory as best he could. He pushed the exit door open as they reached it, bowing and making a grandiose gesture. “Ladies first.”

“Why, thank you.” Kurt continued smiling and slipped through the door, stepping out onto the street and glancing quickly around for a taxi. He saw one rounding the bend at the other end of the road and waved an arm, catching the driver’s attention. The car pulled up and Kurt opened the door at the back, sliding across as Dave stepped in after him.

“Where to, gentlemen?”

“The nearest hotel, please.” Dave directed and the man nodded, setting the taxi into motion.

“You sure about this place? Real shady.” The driver warned as Kurt placed a twenty dollar note on the centre console.

“We’ll be fine. Thank you.” Kurt said as he swung his legs out of the car, shutting the door behind himself and walking toward the hotel. He turned to Dave as the taxi drove down the street. Dave tapped his shoulder and walked forward, pushing the door of the hotel open and moving inside the dimly lit foyer. The attendant looked up through her glasses, pushing them up on her nose slightly.

“How may I help you?”

“We thought we’d come to the hotel to tour your elevators.” Kurt muttered sarcastically under his breath, only loud enough for Dave to hear. He earned a heel to his foot and hissed, glaring as Dave payed for a 2 bedroom suite.

Dave thanked the attendant and pulled Kurt to the elevator, pressing the ‘8’ button and grinding his teeth slightly. As the doors shut Kurt stamped his foot down onto Dave’s, smiling in satisfaction as the younger man recoiled, baring his teeth.

“That was harder than I did it!”

“Good!”

“You’re in a real bad mood today. You broke another guitar – which I now have to pay to replace, by the way, just now with your comment in the foyer. Stomping on my foot.”

“Yeah well you deserved it.”

Dave grunted.

“Which part?

The elevator halted and a large family piled in, muttering apologies and ‘excuse me’s. Kurt tensed at the close quarters with the people before looking at Dave and smirking. Dave cocked his head and Kurt just looked away. He shuffled closer as the elevator stopped once more and a woman in an apron with a trolley of cleaning supplies tops in front of them. Kurt’s hand shifted toward Dave, slowly. He brushed his fingers over the seam in the crotch of Dave’s jeans, keeping his eyes fixed on the doors of he elevator.

Dave stood straighter, shooting a warning glare at Kurt. He ignored the look and pressed his palm lightly down on Dave’s crotch. He pressed harder, rolling his palm slightly until Dave coughed to hide a groan and a few people in the elevator glanced back, frowning at the loud noise.

The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and the cleaning lady bustled out with her squeaky trolley. Kurt removed his hand, placing it back at his side, leaving Dave to deal with his now fully visible erection. He did the only thing he could think of and slouched forward, hands in his pockets. One of the older women scoffed, turning away in disgust, obviously no stranger to the trick. Dave reddened and hurried out of the elevator when the doors opened at their floor. Kurt nodded his head and grinned to the family as he stepped out into the hallway after Dave.

The doors shut and the elevator dinged before making its way back down to the ground floor. Dave shoved Kurt to the wall, knocking the breath out of him.

“You’re a dick.” Dave said, holding back a smile at the stupid situation Kurt put them in.

“Thanks.” 

“I can never look at that woman again in my life.”

Kurt grinned and pushed Dave’s chest.

“Off. Let’s go find our room. Don’t want to have someone see us.”

They found their room and pushed the key into the lock, shoving the door open and entering the small space. Kurt kicked the door closed behind them and took stock of their living arrangements for the next few weeks.

“Could be worse.” Dave said resignedly and moved off to check the bedrooms.

“Could be better, too.” Kurt grumbled, but followed Dave.

“Quit whining.”

“Whatever. Hey, d’you let Krist know where we’re staying?”

“I’ll head down now and borrow the phone downstairs. You stay here – and don’t break anything.”

“Don’t break anything.” Kurt mimicked, sitting heavily on the couch. Dave shut the door behind himself and Kurt realised he’d left his bottle in the taxi. “Shit.” He groaned and stood, swiping the keys from the side table near the door. He yanked the door open, slamming it behind himself and running to catch up with Dave. “Left my whiskey in the taxi. There’s a store down the street ‘should have some.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“I’ll be fine. You call Krist.”

Kurt stepped out of the foyer onto the street, glaring up at the sky as fat drops of rain began to fall. He hugged his arms to himself and jogged a few blocks down the street, toward the liquor store. He shouldered the door open, running his fingers through his hair, feeling them come away wet. He made straight for the spirits section at the back of the store, wiping his hands on his jeans and scanning labels. He picked up a bottle of vodka, turning to the fridge behind him. He tucked the bottle under his arm and opened the fridge, pulling a large bottle of orange juice from the top shelf.

He made his way back toward the counter, still scanning labels for something to add to the night. He ended up dropping his two bottles at the front counter and grabbing a six pack of beer. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket, handing over a few notes and shoving the change loosely back into his wallet. He took the paper bag with its contents offered by the cashier and pulled the door open. The rain had grown heavier whilst he’d been inside and he sighed and resigned himself to having to walk down the street, not wanting to risk his precious cargo.

He held an arm over his head, walking as quick as he could without rattling the bottles together too much. He reached the awning at the entrance to the hotel and shook his head to clear some of the water from his head. He stepped inside and walked straight to the elevator. Once inside he scanned the walls, raising an eyebrow at one printed in big letters with ‘NO SMOKING OR CONSUMPTION OF ALCOHOL ON HOTEL PREMISES’

“Good luck with that one, folks.” He grinned as he stepped out of the elevator, dripping down the hallway and entering the room. Dave was sprawled on the couch on his back, mouth hanging open. Kurt grinned and quietly kicked his shoes off and took a cup from the cupboard, wiping it down with the cloth on the sink and cracking open his vodka. He poured a generous amount into the cup, placing the bottle on the counter and filling the rest of his cup with orange juice. He leant on the bench and took a sip, watching Dave shift in his sleep, closing his mouth and grumbling to himself.

Kurt smiled and took another gulp of his drink, setting it down and and padding toward Dave, his socks silent on the tiled floor. He slowly inched his leg over Dave’s torso until he was straddling the other man, settling his weight onto Dave. The drummer didn’t react, still making his small snoring noises. Kurt placed his hands on Dave’s chest, thumbs brushing his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. He began slowly rocking his hips, growing steadily harder and faster until Dave blinked awake and looked up at Kurt rubbing their erections together through their jeans.

Dave smiled up at him.

“Hi there.”

Kurt leaned down to lock their lips, still rocking his hips. His tongue gradually began intruding on Dave’s, pulling back every so often to give a quick nip to Dave’s lip. Kurt’s breathing grew more rapid and he had to break the contact, bracing his hands on Dave’s chest and grinding his hips down harder. Dave grabbed his wrist, stilling his movements momentarily. “Is that how you’re planning on spending tonight?”

“Guess so.” Kurt puffed.

“Guess you’ll be going twice then.”

“I’ll manage.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

Kurt began rolling his hips again.

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to.” He groaned, screwing his eyes shut and chasing his approaching orgasm.

Dave brought his hand up to Kurt’s cheek.

“Come on, cum for me baby. Wanna see your face. C’mon.” He murmured, the room silent apart from Kurt’s ragged breathing and Dave’s whispered words. Kurt nodded and craned his neck upward momentarily as pleasure spiralled out from where he was rubbing himself against Dave. His head dropped back to his chest and Dave tipped his chin up slightly, looking into his half-lidded eyes as Kurt rode out his climax. He chased the final tendrils, feeling his cock throb once more with the final spurt of his spend.

Dave smiled up at him and Kurt groaned, still continuing to rub himself against Dave until the feeling overstimulated him and he had to stop. Dave’s eyes caught on the small wet patch on Kurt’s jeans.

“Suits you.”

“What? Looking like some kid that got to excited?” Kurt huffed and Dave kept smiling.

“If that’s what you call it.”

“Shut up.” Kurt said as he stood, legs wobbling slightly. He reached for the back of the couch to steady himself.

“Was that alcohol or ecstasy?” Dave asked from where he had sat up on the couch, lazily running his fingers along his erection.

“Bit of both, I think.” Kurt said, making his way toward the small bathroom. Dave stood after him.

“I’ll help you clean up.”

“I’m just going to hop in the shower.”

“All the more reason to join you.” Dave smiled again. Kurt snorted and pulled his shirt off as he entered the bathroom. “Aw come on!” Dave whined from behind him. Kurt looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in question.

“What?”

“I’m supposed to undress _you_ ” Dave complained. Kurt sighed.

“Fine, go ahead.”

Dave stepped forward and began slowly undoing the button of Kurt’s jeans, then undoing the zipper. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pulling Kurt’s pants down to his ankles, where the other man kicked them aside. He pulled Dave’s shirt over his head as Dave began working at his underwear. Once he kicked those aside as well, he quickly shoved Dave’s jeans and boxers to the tiles, admiring the sight he was presented with for a moment. He pulled his eyes away and turned both taps on in the shower, only a small amount of cold. He let the water run over his hand, waiting for it to warm up enough to get in.

“You have soap and stuff?”

“Yup.”

Dave opened the small cupboard above the sink and took out a bottle of coconut scented soap, and a tube of Vaseline.

“What’s that for?”

“What do you think? We don’t have any proper lube so this’ll have to do.”

Kurt grunted, stepping into the shower, turning his face upward and scrubbing the sweat from his face and hair with his hands.


	2. You’ll Think You’re Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave took a deep breath before tangling his fist into Kurt’s hair, much like the other man had just done to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the physically draining task of fucking this way. It was unexpected when Kurt suddenly clamped down on him. His cock throbbed and he gasped.
> 
> “Fuck- do that again.”
> 
> Chapter title from Sappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter in the same day :)

Dave stepped into the shower, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing his cheekbones. Kurt leaned into the touch, placing a small kiss on Dave’s palm and gazing up at him. His eyes flicked to the water running down Dave’s chest, settling on one rivulet and following it down. His hand moved of its own accord and cupped Dave’s balls.

“You might have it in you to go twice, but I don’t.” Dave warned.

“Fuck me now, then!” Kurt whined.

“In the- are you sure?” He’d heard of people fucking in the shower, but never thought Kurt would be down for something like that.

His answer came when Kurt squeezed his balls harder than before and stood on his toes to kiss Dave. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer, kissing him back in earnest. Kurt made a small noise and pulled back, reaching for the Vaseline Dave had left on the sink.

“Do you want me to…?” Kurt began and Dave shook his head immediately.

“Allow me.” He grinned, taking the tube when Kurt offered it and popping the top open. He squeezed a generous amount onto the tips of three fingers and rubbed his thumb over it to spread it slightly. He put the tube on the small shelf in the shower and pulled Kurt closer again. He reached his fingers downward, fingers massaging Kurt’s rim. Kurt shuddered and rested his head against Dave’s chest, simply enjoying the feeling as Dave’s middle finger pressed inside him, the hot water dripping down his back and the sound of Dave’s quickening heartbeat against his ear.

Dave pushed another finger into him and Kurt let out a huff of breath, grunting at the satisfying feeling of being slowly stretched open. Fuck it had been far too long since they’d done anything like this together, between recording, practice and performing they had barely any time together. Now they had three whole weeks off together without any of the pressures of being ‘the band’.

Dave stopped pumping his fingers in and out, now focused on gently scissoring Kurt open. After several more minutes with the feeling of Dave’s erection pressed against his stomach, Kurt pushed his hips back and down until Dave’s fingers brushed his prostate. Sparks tingled through him and his breath hitched.

“Oh- fuck… right there.” He said breathlessly and Dave crooked his finger to stroke continually against that spot deep inside Kurt until the other man reached for his own cock, unable to resist teasing himself almost to another orgasm.

“I’ll pay you ten bucks if you can cum three times.” Dave smirked and Kurt glanced up at him.

“Twenty.”

“I only have fifteen max.”

“Deal.” Kurt resisted the urge to laugh and curled his fist around his cock, bucking his hips as Dave continued rubbing and pressing his prostate. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock, splattering onto both his and Dave’s feet. Dave brought his free hand up, slipping two fingers into Kurt’s mouth, pumping them in and out the way he would his cock. After a few minutes he pulled them back out and used the spit-slick fingers to stroke his cock. 

“What were you dreaming of earlier?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“What? When I woke up to you humping me like a dog?”

“Shut up!” Kurt hissed, still stroking himself.

“I dreamt that this random, sexy, blonde guy started humping my dick when I was in the middle of a nap.”

Kurt snorted and pressed his face to Dave’s neck, kissing softly and pumping his cock harder.

He bit his lip to stifle his moans as he came for the second time that evening, across Dave’s cock and stomach. Dave gripped himself to keep from following Kurt just from the sight and feel of the other man’s cum shooting over him.

Kurt exhaled heavily against Dave’s chest, breath heaving as he milked the last drops of cum from his cock, less than the last time. His muscles clenched around Dave’s fingers, still buried deep inside him. Kurt brought his hand from his cock to Dave’s shoulder, kissing him until Dave pulled his fingers out to settle them on Kurt’s hips. Kurt pushed him away.

“Ew! Wash them first!”

“We suck each other’s dicks and eat each other out on a regular basis. Are you kidding me?” Dave teased and Kurt stuck his tongue out. Dave sighed, the effect ruined by the smile plastered on his lips. “Let’s get cleaned up. You still up for round three?”

“Don’t bother cleaning up. One more time.”

Dave smirked. He picked up the Vaseline again and squeezed some into his hand, not enough to prevent friction entirely, all too aware of Kurt’s love of a little burn. He spread the gel over his cock. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Dave’s middle. Dave’s stomach lurched slightly at the weightlessness of the other man before calming himself and making a mental note to feed Kurt more.

He lined his cock up with Kurt’s ass, stepping forward until Kurt’s back hit the wall of the shower. Kurt hissed at the cold tiles, tensing his muscles. Dave squeezed his hips in apology and lowered Kurt slightly until the blunt head of his cock pressed against him. He continued lowering Kurt onto his cock until he was seated completely inside him. Both men let out something between a groan and a sigh and Dave began moving, thrusting his hips up, angling himself so that with each thrust he was going as deep as possible.

Kurt’s cock quickly hardened again and he reached for it. Dave pushed his hand away and tsked.

“Wanna see if you can cum just like this.”

Kurt did groan this time, occupying his hand with tangling it in Dave’s drenched hair, knotting it between his fingers. He kept the constant pressure before pulling Dave’s head backward to give him access to his neck. He clung to Dave and latched onto his throat, sucking and biting before pulling back to admire his work, a reddish-purple mark rising on Dave’s skin.

He released Dave’s hair and squeezed his eyes shut as Dave pounded into his slightly overstimulated prostate. 

Once he opened them again he leant forward, kissing and licking at Dave’s chest, leaving a few more hickeys before sucking Dave’s nipple, one hand teasing and tweaking the other before he switched. Dave took a deep breath before tangling his fist into Kurt’s hair, much like the other man had just done to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the physically draining task of fucking this way. It was unexpected when Kurt suddenly clamped down on him. His cock throbbed and he gasped.

“Fuck- do that again.”

Kurt smiled against his chest and tensed again and again until Dave was thrusting his hips desperately. Kurt made a small whimpering noise as he came without warning, once again over himself and Dave, adding to the mess that hadn’t been washed away once they stepped out of the stream of water coming from the shower. Dave groaned and ground his hips into Kurt.

“In or out?”

“Out.” Kurt murmured and Dave nodded, not in the least offended, it was the usual answer and he was fine with it. He was unaware of the reason for Kurt’s aversion, but it didn’t bother him.

He pulled out and lowered Kurt back to the floor.

“Can I cum on your face?”

“‘Course.” Kurt smirked and dropped to his knees, looking up through his eyelashes at Dave, mouth open and tongue out to catch what he could.

Dave’s breathing became measured as it always did when he neared his climax and he squeezed the base of his cock, taking the hard grip to the end, repeating the motion until thick, white ropes shot from his cock. Kurt shut his eyes and flinched slightly when Dave’s cum hit his face.

Dave cursed quietly at the sight of Kurt’s face painted with his spend and watched as Kurt retracted his tongue, swallowing and licking around his mouth to swipe more from his face. Dave smiled and pulled Kurt up to his feet, kissing him deeply and tasting the salt in his mouth.

He pulled back.

“So that’s not ‘ew’ but me touching you with fingers that had been in your ass is?”

“Yup!” Kurt said in a singsong voice, sidestepping Dave to rinse his face under the hot water. “You owe me fifteen bucks, by the way.”

“Deal’s a deal.” Dave agreed and pumped some of the soap into his palm, massaging it into Kurt’s hair from behind. Kurt leant back into Dave’s chest, closing his eyes at the soothing touch. Dave continued for far longer than necessary before tipping Kurt’s head back to rinse the foaming soap from his hair, fingers untangling it gently. Kurt sighed contentedly as Dave got more soap and began rubbing it over Kurt’s body slowly, working his fingers into the knots in Kurt’s back, shoulders and neck.

He gently rubbed Kurt’s entrance clean, having to wash the Vaseline away several times. His fingers brushed delicately over Kurt’s chest, down over his ribs to his lean stomach, feeling the light toning of muscle. 

Once both he and Kurt were entirely clean he wrapped his arms around the blonde, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head. They remained frozen together, warm both from each other and the shower. Dave pulled back and turned the shower off, helping Kurt out and wrapping a towel around himself, grabbing another for Kurt and towelling him down, keeping him from falling asleep on his feet. He rubbed the towel on Kurt’s wet hair roughly, no doubt tangling it but managing to get most of the water out of it. He did the same for himself and dug through the small bag of toiletries they’d brought for a hairbrush.

He gently worked the knots free in Kurt’s hair, then quickly pulled them free in his own. He hung their towels and carried Kurt bridal-style out of the bathroom, toward their shared bedroom. Kurt protested tiredly at the treatment before his voice faded out and he closed his eyes, only to snap them back open as he fought back sleep. Dave helped him into a sweater and his boxers, pulling on his own boxers. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and led Kurt back into the lounge room, dropping to the couch and opening his arms for Kurt to crawl into them, his head on Dave’s lap, the rest of him spread out across the couch.

Once he had settled Dave spread the blanket over him, reaching for the TV remote and flicking through the channels until he found one with half-decent music. He watched Kurt’s breathing become slow and rhythmic as he fell asleep, matching it until he too, lay back and drifted off.


	3. Self Appointed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hurry up!” Krist yelled and Kurt rolled his eyes, walking back into the lounge area.
> 
> “We’re coming!” He yelled when Krist saw them.
> 
> “You did this morning, that’s for sure.” Krist smirked and Kurt’s cheeks reddened.
> 
> Chapter title from Serve the Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lol I’m having issues involving Krist in this I may or may not forget he exists at times rip

“Let me in!” Krist hollered from outside the door, banging on the doorframe. Kurt jerked awake, squinting at the bright lights overhead. He sat up and yawned, stirring Dave awake as he did. “Let me in!”

“Calm down! I’m fucking coming!” Kurt yelled back, standing and striding to the door, flinging it open to have Krist fall through. Kurt shut the door as Krist stumbled forward, heading toward the bathroom. Dave turned to watch as Krist slammed the door. The sounds of him throwing his guts up moments later filled the apartment and Kurt scrunched his nose. He took his drink from earlier that night and took several small sips to clear the dryness of his throat. He looked up at the clock. 1:00am. He sighed and downed the last of his drink as Krist flushed the toilet. He staggered out of the bathroom a few minutes later and walked toward the small kitchen area.

“Better?” Dave asked and Krist groaned, turning the tap on and filling his cupped hands, slurping the cool water from them noisily. Kurt scoffed and walked back to drop to the lounge, leaning against Dave. Krist followed slowly behind.

“Move over.” Krist slurred and both Kurt and Dave rolled their eyes, but moved to the side to give Krist room to collapse on the small couch. He was snoring within minutes and Kurt huffed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, standing and walking toward his and Dave’s shared room. The end of the blanket trailed behind him, making him look for all the world like a little kid. Dave groaned as he stood, balling his fists and pressing them into his lower back, cracking several joints and grunting. He glanced back to see Krist still fast asleep. Dave turned away and followed Kurt, finding him in the bedroom before the large mirror, having taken his sweater off. His fingers were running over his prominent ribs, his jaw clenched tight.

He caught sight of Dave in the reflection and turned.

“Hey.” He said quietly and looked down slightly.

“You okay?”

“M’fine.” Kurt mumbled, occupying himself with crawling under the blanket he’d spread back on the bed. He felt the bed dip as Dave settled behind him, before he felt the other man’s arm snake around him, pulling him close and burying his face in the newly washed hair. 

“I love you so much.” Dave whispered hoarsely and Kurt curled in on himself, feeling hot tears drip down his face.

“I love you, too.” He whispered, barely audible. He felt Dave breathe a sigh of relief behind him before Dave’s fingers began tracing lazy patterns up Kurt’s stomach and chest. The sensation was almost ticklish but relaxed Kurt without him even trying. Dave kissed his cheek gently, still running his fingertips over Kurt’s bare skin, gradually falling back to sleep. Kurt was pulled into a pleasant, nightmare-less sleep, dreaming only of Dave, his face, his eyes, the way he seemed to be the only person that _truly_ cared. He woke up in the middle of the night with his eyes brimming with tears again. He wondered how someone like Dave could love someone like him.

Little did he know, Dave was also awake behind him, wondering how Kurt could love someone like him. Kurt shifted and Dave closed his eyes, willing himself to fall back asleep.

Kurt blinked his eyes open to bright light filling the room. He had turned over in his sleep and was now facing Dave, his face buried in the crook of the other man’s neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Dave. Cigarettes, soap and just his smell piled together. Kurt moved his head back and pressed his lips do Dave, repeating the action until Dave woke, kissing him straight back.

“Morning.” Kurt said, voice slightly slurred by sleep.

“Morning.” Dave repeated, sitting up and scooting back to lean his back against the wall. Kurt climbed onto him, sitting on his lap and leaning forward to kiss him gently. When he pulled back Dave followed, bringing his hand to the back of Kurt’s head to pull him closer. Kurt only began to kiss him fiercely, breath huffing through his nose within minutes. Dave felt Kurt’s cock begin to harden in his underwear, pressing into his stomach.

He opened his eyes to glance down, purely to see the tent in Kurt’s boxers. He himself was still exhausted, not having it in him to harden again. It seemed Kurt could go forever. To test his theory, he began palming lightly at Kurt’s erection, earning several small grunts and other little noises that Dave could listen to forever.

“I’m going to get breakfast. What do you two want?” Krist said from the doorway, unfazed by the sight before him. Dave jerked back, whipping his head around at the same time as snapping his hand away from Kurt’s crotch.

“Shit! Krist how long have you been there?”

“Not long. What do you want?”

“Where are you going?”

“Macca’s.”

“Couple of hash browns and one of those sausage burger things each. And two coffees.”

“See you in a few.” Krist said as he turned back around. Dave heard the front door of the suite shut and breathed out heavily. He looked back at Kurt to see his face bright red from embarrassment, his forearms covering his crotch. Dave laughed and took his wrists, moving them away. He placed his own hand back on Kurt’s clothes cock.

“C’mon, I’ll get you off. We don’t have much time and I don’t have much energy for anything else.”

“Ok.” Kurt agreed, voice still an octave high. No one ever saw him in vulnerable situations like that. He shook his head to clear it and focused on Dave pushing him onto his back on the bed. He lifted his hips as Dave began pulling his underwear down to his knees, he yelped when Dave swirled his tongue around the head of Kurt’s cock. He felt Dave chuckle and slung an arm over his eyes. Dave slowly took more of him in until his nose was buried in the curls at the base of Kurt’s cock. Dave swallowed and Kurt groaned, rolling his hips slightly into Dave’s mouth. Dave made a slight choking noise and pulled backward, lips still wrapped around the head of Kurt’s cock.

“Fuck you taste good.” Dave said when he pulled all the way off to catch his breath.

“Shut up.” Kurt grumbled and Dave smiled, spitting on his hand.

“Let’s speed this up. Krist’ll be back any minute. Wouldn’t want him to catch you like _this_ would you?”

Kurt realised as soon as Dave’s finger pushed into him that someone would have a prime view of his ass from the doorway. He hissed and began hurriedly jerking himself off while Dave pressed his face to Kurt’s entrance, finger still thrusting in and out as his tongue sent tingles through Kurt’s body.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Kurt chanted as Dave immediately found his prostate, rubbing circles around it so that the pleasure was constant. Kurt’s hand made squelching noises around his cock, slick with Dave’s spit. He reddened once again at the noises.

“You want to finish?” Dave asked, finger stilling in Kurt’s ass.

“Fuck- yes.” Kurt whined.

“Maybe I should string you up here, on full display for Krist when he gets back.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kurt found himself distinctly more turned on at the thought of being tied up for Dave to use him, leaving red handprints on his ass, fucking him roughly and keeping him still with a grip of iron on his hair.

“Tell me what you want, then.”

“Fuck’s sake just make me cum because I swear to God if Krist sees me like this I’m living in a basement never to see the light of day again.”

Dave laughed and pressed hard on Kurt’s prostate. He came instantly into his own hand, cursing and writhing on the bed. Dave went to the bathroom and brought back a towel to wipe Kurt down with, cleaning his own fingers. Kurt hurried to pull his underwear back up and got up off the bed to take his sweater from the floor, pulling it back over his head. Krist opened the door right as he did and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

He followed Dave out into the kitchen. Krist dropped the big paper bag of food onto the bench and began pulling things out and setting them down. Once the bag was empty Dave and Kurt scooped up their McMuffins, hash browns and coffees, putting them all on the small coffee table. Dave unwrapped his muffin first, taking huge bites while Kurt pulled it apart, eating the bread, then egg, then sausage. Dave had moved onto his first hash brown by the time Kurt had finished with his dismantled breakfast and Kurt smiled to himself.

He ate his first hash brown and offered the other to Dave, already full despite not having eaten the previous night. Dave leaned closer to murmur in his ear.

“You’re gonna need the energy for the next few weeks, trust you me.”

Kurt shuddered and ate the hash brown. Dave kissed his temple and looked up to see Krist staring at them. He looked away as soon as Dave caught his eyes and Dave frowned slightly, turning back to shove the last bite of his hash brown into his mouth. He sat back on the lounge and began slowly sipping at his coffee, closing his eyes as Kurt grabbed his coffee, leaning his head on Dave’s shoulder and looking up at him. The fingers of his free hand traced Dave’s jawline and neck, running through his hair gently. 

Kurt pulled his hand away and sighed deeply, taking a gulp of his coffee and melting back into the couch.

“Feel like going somewhere today? Apparently there’s a music shop down the street. We could go out this morning, walk around, find somewhere for lunch then spend the afternoon back here.” Dave suggested when they’d all finished breakfast. Krist nodded and Kurt grinned.

“I’m down. You can never have enough guitars.”

“Especially when _someone_ always breaks them.”

Kurt scoffed.

“Whatever. Let’s go get dressed.”

Krist laughed and walked to his room, leaving the door ajar as he changed out of his clothes from the night before. Kurt dug through his bag for an old shirt, ripped jeans and a hoodie. He pulled the jeans on, then the shirt, slinging the hoodie over his shoulder. Dave found some khaki shorts and one of the shirts he’d bought on the tour.

“Nice shirt.”

“You told me to buy it!”

“And it was a good decision.”

“Hurry up!” Krist yelled and Kurt rolled his eyes, walking back into the lounge area.

“We’re coming!” He yelled when Krist saw them.

“You did this morning, that’s for sure.” Krist smirked and Kurt’s cheeks reddened.

Dave tried and failed to hold back a snort of laughter and Kurt punched his arm.

“Ow!”

“Bitch.” Kurt grumbled, opening the door and walking out, leaving Krist and Dave to follow.

“Aw, Kurt! Don’t be angry with me!” Dave whined and Kurt turned around, eyebrow raised.

“‘M not angry.”

“Good!” Dave chirped, slinging his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. He leant down to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “I love you.”

Kurt leaned his head on Dave’s shoulder, kissing his jaw.

“Laugh at me again, and you’ll be fucking yourself for the next two weeks.” Kurt said back under his breath and Dave clicked his tongue.

“Fair enough.”

Kurt grinned again and stepped away from Dave to push the button on the elevator. The three men piled in, pushing the button for the ground floor. 

“What about this one?” 

“We have the money for _any_ guitar in here. Why that one?”

“I dunno.” Kurt examined the Jackson in his hands, watching the light bounce off the red body, small specks of glitter beneath the outer coating making it shine. “It looks cool.”

“Sure. I mean if you want that one go ahead.” Dave said and Kurt glared at him.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“No! You can get whichever guitar you want!”

Kurt grunted. Krist watched the byplay between them and rolled his eyes, picking up a bass and spinning it in his hands, admiring the patterning of the wood on the neck and head.

Kurt put the guitar back and walked back to the counter, flipping his wallet open and taking out his card, paying for the guitar and a case. Immediately a shop assistant brought out another identical guitar in a black leather case with gold clasps and stitching. Kurt took the case, thanking the employees and walking back out of the store. Dave followed him out and they waited for Krist outside the store.

“Why’d you buy an electric? We don’t have an amp so you can’t exactly play it.”

“I can still play it – it just won’t make that much noise.”

“Shame. It’s great fun when you turn the amp on full blast and burst out eardrums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you want to see I never know what to write about!
> 
> Uh sorry for all the typos I noticed _after_ posting and I can’t be bothered to fix.
> 
> Finally, the Jackson Kurt got is identical to my first electric. I really want a sonic blue Fender Mustang because it looks very much like a certain someone’s live and loud guitar..


	4. In My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches Dave’s hands move to his hips, Kurt’s hair falling over his face and sweat shining on his skin. For a moment he sees himself as the sexy, albeit lanky, blonde that Dave constantly remarks on.
> 
> The thought makes his face redden with embarrassment and he looks back down as Dave reaches a hand up to pull Kurt’s face toward his own. He kisses him briefly. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful and don’t you ever forget that.”
> 
> Chapter title from Scoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K last chapter from this period bc it’s getting a little boring so the next one will have a time skip
> 
> HUGE THANKS TO CatBountry for correcting my terrible literary skills <3
> 
> I apologise for autocorrect messing stuff up and changing tense when I didn’t want it to then not being consistent with that tense and also my laziness I’m not going through my fic and fixing mistakes

Kurt hits the wall as Dave steps forward, a dull thud echoing through the room. Their lips never break contact and Kurt grunts. Dave’s tongue is invading his mouth, licking and sucking and biting. Dave’s thigh presses upward into Kurt’s groin and Dave pulls back to watch Kurt’s face.

“So fucking horny,” He growls and Kurt’s pupils dilate.

“Me too. Have been for ages.”

“We gotta be quiet. Krist is here this time.” Dave’s knee moves back and forth several times and sweat is already beading on Kurt’s forehead. He nods and bites his lip to stifle moans as Dave’s hand replaces his leg. His fingers fumble with the zipper and finally get it open. He slips his hand into Kurt’s underwear, feeling the heat radiating off of the other man’s cock.

“You enjoy lunch?” Dave asks casually, as if he isn’t weighing Kurt’s cock in his hand. 

_Kurt looks up when Dave’s legs tangle with his, under the table. He glares sidelong at him and turns back to his menu. Dave leans in, as if reading over his shoulder, instead breathing the words, “Need to fuck you so bad right now.”_

_“Well you’re gonna have to wait,” Kurt says back, unnecessarily loud. Dave pouts and gazes into Kurt’s eyes. “Where else are we going to except back at the hotel?”_

_“There’s a perfectly good bathroom inside.”_

_“Ew. No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“That place hasn’t seen a good clean in decades.”_

_“And?”_

_“I don’t need some random infection from a dodgy bathroom because you can’t control your dick.”_

_Dave moves closer so that Kurt can feel the tent in his jeans pressed up against his leg. Kurt furrows his brows.._

_“Seriously?”_

_“Please?”_

_“No!”_

_Dave remains close to Kurt as they eat their food, taking Kurt’s hand and placing it on his crotch, putting it back every time Kurt pulls away._

“Yeah. Food was pretty good.”

Dave rolls his eyes.

“I wasn’t talking about the food,” he says, voice laced with sarcasm. Kurt smiles and doesn’t respond. Dave begins teasing the head of his cock, pressing his finger to the slit. Kurt breathes out heavily and his eyelids flutter momentarily. Dave does it again until Kurt squirms and groans. “Quiet,” Dave chastises. Kurt groans louder still to spite him until Dave hauls him from the wall, throwing him onto the bed.

Kurt sucks in a breath, watching Dave climb onto him and sit on his chest. “I think you need something to shut you up.”

He undoes his jeans and pulls his cock from his boxers, pumping his fist up and down the length of it to harden himself fully. Kurt’s eyes follow his hand until Dave moves forward, tapping the head of his cock on Kurt’s lip until he opens his mouth. Dave moves his hips forward until the majority of his dick is in Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt tries, with his limited experience of sucking people off, to bob his head.

“Use your tongue,” Dave advises and Kurt stops moving, focusing instead on tracing his tongue over the whole of Dave’s cock. He presses up particularly hard on the underside and flicks it over the flare of his cockhead, He breathes heavily through his nose and Dave begins thrusting shallowly into Kurt’s mouth. In response, Kurt sucks hard, now unable to use his tongue as he was, and allows Dave to use his mouth as he wants.

Kurt still makes small whimpering noises despite Dave trying to quiet him. Dave pulls himself reluctantly out before he climaxes too early in their evening and Kurt takes a breath. Dave stands and walks to his bag, pulling out a handkerchief and folding it neatly into a strip about an inch wide. He pries Kurt’s mouth open and slips the fabric in, tying it tightly at the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt’s breathing becomes ragged as his cock throbs in his jeans. 

Dave rolls him onto his stomach, wrapping an arm around his middle and lifting his ass into the air, keeping his other hand between Kurt’s shoulder blades, pressing his face into the mattress. Kurt arches his back and spreads his knees, looking back over his shoulder at Dave as the other man begins working his pants down. Kurt lifts one knee at a time so that Dave could pull them down to his ankles, then completely off. Dave grabs Kurt’s ass, thumbs massaging and pressing the muscle while Kurt clamps his teeth down on his makeshift gag.

Dave moves his head forward and presses his face to Kurt’s ass. Kurt gasps as Dave begins licking at his entrance, the sound muffled by the gag. Dave smiled and continues with his work, slowly bringing his hand to push a finger into Kurt with the added lubrication of his saliva. “Still so fuckin’ tight,” Dave murmurs and Kurt whimpers again. He has two fingers in Kurt now and pulls back to watch his fingers moving in and out past the ring of muscle. He slowly adds a third finger.

Kurt looks beyond Dave to the floor length mirror behind them, getting a perfect view of himself. He sucks in a breath and pushes backward to watch himself as his prostate is brushed by the tip of Dave’s middle finger. “You like watching yourself, huh?”

Kurt made a noise of assent and Dave pulls his fingers out. “C’mere.”

Kurt moves back to his knees and turns to face Dave. When the other man lays back and holds his hands out to Kurt, he takes them, climbing onto Dave. He hovered over Dave’s cock, reaching down to hold it steady as he sunk down onto it. Dave puts his hands behind his head, smiling gently up at Kurt as he sat down fully. “Take your shirt off,” Dave says, watching Kurt hastily pull his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

He pulls the gag off as well, putting his hands on Dave’s shoulder and leaning down to kiss him roughly. He begins rolling his hips, gradually going harder until he is lifting himself up almost off Dave’s cock, before dropping back down. He pulls his head back to watch himself and Dave in the mirror. He watches Dave’s hands move to his hips, Kurt’s hair falling over his face and sweat shining on his skin. For a moment he sees himself as the sexy, albeit lanky, blonde that Dave constantly remarks on.

The thought makes his face redden with embarrassment and he looks back down as Dave reaches a hand up to pull Kurt’s face toward his own. He kisses him briefly. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful and don’t you ever forget that.”

Kurt laughs breathlessly and throws his head back, closing his eyes and riding Dave’s cock with renewed passion. Dave looks beyond him to the doorway, where Krist had been lingering. Dave tosses up whether to call him out or silently beckon him closer. He settles on the former. “Can I help you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Kurt stills, looking down at Dave.

“Wha-?” He begins before his brain connects the dots and he turns to see Krist’s bright flushed face peering through the door he’d pushed ajar. “Krist- I-“ He stops and turns back to Dave. They’re all frozen for several seconds before Krist mumbles an apology and starts to turn away.

“Wait,” Dave says and he looks back. “Why were you watching us?”

Krist shrugs.

“Don’t give me that bullshit you have a reason.”

“You guys are just perfect for each other I guess. I saw you at lunch, even when you’re ‘fighting’ you aren’t really, you’re so fucking sweet to each other it makes _my_ teeth rot. I guess I wish I could have that,” Krist rambles and Kurt smiles to himself.

“Then come and get it,” He says and feels Dave tense beneath him.

“What?” They both say, Krist with disbelief and Dave with slight confusion.

“That okay?” Kurt asks Dave quietly.

“Yeah- I mean… sure.” He mutters. Krist steps tentatively into the room and Kurt reluctantly moves off Dave.

“No. I won’t… intrude but… can I…” His voice trails off and Kurt grins.

“Watch? Sure,” He smirks and Krist blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic was a meal it would be smut with a side of fluff with some angsty sauce and the off brand drink is the plot that needs help


	5. Aqua Seafoam Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave lifted Kurt into his arms and lowered him onto the couch, opening a drawer in the coffee table where he knew there’d be a bottle of lube. He took it out and put it on the table, watching Kurt jerk himself off while Dave undressed. Dave kicked his pile of clothes aside and gazed at Kurt for several seconds as his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Dave clicked his tongue and Kurt opened his eyes.
> 
> Chapter title from All Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* yes Krist is coming back just wait
> 
> Lol sorry I didn’t edit this

“Where’s your stalker bitch of a wife?” Dave shoves Kurt’s front door open, causing Kurt to jump a foot in the air from where he was sprawled on the couch.

“What?”

“Where. Is. Your. Stalker. Bitch. Of. A. Wife?” Dave says again, enunciating carefully and trying desperately to stop himself from kicking something.

“I dunno. Why?”

“Bought her a gift.”

“What?” Kurt asks again.

“Enough money for you to divorce her, then enough for her to go and shoot up and get drunk somewhere far away from here.”

“Dave- what? Why are you doing this?”

There it is. The fear. The small thread of fear that Dave needs to convince Kurt.

“Because, that _fucking rat_ ,” He points at the door, “Ruined our lives.”

“Dave I can’t do that. You know I can’t.”

“Why?” Dave demands, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

“Because… I’m- she… she’s my wife. I can’t do that to her.”

“Don’t tell me you suddenly actually care about how she’s going to feel.”

“No-“

“Exactly,” Dave interrupts. He strides forward, placing his hands on the back of Kurt’s couch. The man below him cowers slightly.

“What does Krist think about all this?”

“He gave me half the fucking cash.”

The door slammed shut behind them.

“What’s going on?” 

“Hi, Courtney,” Kurt smiled as she took off her sunglasses. Dave spun around. When he turned his back Kurt stood and silently walked to his and Courtney’s room. Dave began yelling at his wife and Kurt ignored them, intent on his practiced art of not giving a flying fuck about anyone. Not even himself. He ripped Courtney’s clothes off their hangers and stuffed them in a spare duffel bag before he swiped all her face creams and razors and scented shampoos into the bag and slammed the bedroom door behind him. He threw the half-closed bag at Courtney.

Dave turned to look at him with something like surprise and pleasure in his eyes while Courtney put on her best waterworks display.

“Kurt, baby, what-“

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Kurt raised his voice over her.

“This is your fault!” Courtney rounded on Dave. “You told him to do this!”

“He didn’t,” Kurt lied and kicked the bag closer to Courtney. She looked down at it before picking it up and walking out the door, pulling it closed with as much force as she could muster. When she looked back through the window, what she saw only severed the last vestiges of her love for Kurt. Dave had pushed him to a wall and they were making out. Before she’d even pulled her car out of the driveway. She steeled herself and got in her car, tossing the bag to the backseat and turning the key in the ignition.

Dave listened as Courtney revved the engine down the street and the screech of her tyres as she sped around the corner. He kissed Kurt once more before stepping away.

“Think that did the trick?”

“Only if she saw us through the window,” Kurt ran a hand through his hair and sighed, lifting his shoulders and standing straighter. “Fuck, that felt good.” 

“What now?”

“Well I thought you’d have that worked out considering you just made me kick my wife out of my house.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Oh, really?”

Dave shot him a grin and walked into the kitchen, pulling out two beers and tossing one to Kurt. 

“I guess we celebrate.”

Dave pulled open the cutlery draw and took out a bottle opener, flicking the cap off his beer and opening Kurt’s. He clinked their bottles together and took a long drink, watching Kurt over the bottle. He put it to the side and walked toward Kurt. “And now, I can finally do this,” He grabbed Kurt’s jaw and kissed him slowly. Kurt kissed him back and fumbled to put his bottle back on the kitchen bench to leave his hand free to clutch at Dave’s shirt. His other arm wrapped around the back of Dave’s neck, pulling him closer.

Dave pressed forward, trapping Kurt’s hand between them. When he ran out of breath, Kurt pulled back with a wet noise and gasped, a flush spreading up his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as Dave moved his hand from his jaw to his hair, tilting his head so he could kiss and bite at his neck. He inched his way down to Kurt’s collarbone before moving back up to tease the other man. Kurt turned to meet Dave’s lips with his own. Dave pulled his head back and replaced his tongue with two fingers, slipping them into Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt curled his tongue around them, coating them in saliva, knowing what Dave was going to do. Dave kept their eyes locked until he began pushing Kurt’s pants down with his free hand. Once he had he took his fingers out of Kurt’s mouth and began moving his hands behind Kurt’s back.

“Wait,” Kurt murmured and Dave stopped, looking at him quizzically, thigh Kurt had only stopped him to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side. Once he had, Dave smiled at him and pressed his finger to Kurt’s entrance.

“Bet Courtney never did this,” Dave said against Kurt’s neck. Kurt laughed lightly.

“Can’t say she did. I missed you,” He added, nuzzling into Dave’s hair. Dave smiled and lifted his head to kiss Kurt’s cheek, then his nose and down to his mouth again, this time slow and filled with love as he made up all the kisses he’d missed out on the past eighteen months. Kurt didn’t object as Dave slowly slid a second finger into him, the dirty and erotic feeling in stark contrast to the soft caress of Dave’s lips against his own and the slick feeling of his tongue.

Dave pulled his fingers out slowly, purposely not touching Kurt’s prostate, much to his disappointment. Dave lifted Kurt into his arms and lowered him onto the couch, opening a drawer in the coffee table where he knew there’d be a bottle of lube. He took it out and put it on the table, watching Kurt jerk himself off while Dave undressed. Dave kicked his pile of clothes aside and gazed at Kurt for several seconds as his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Dave clicked his tongue and Kurt opened his eyes.

“Don’t finish too early,” Dave smiled as he said the words and squeezed some lube onto his hand, spreading it over his cock. Kurt stuck his tongue out but took his hand off himself. Dave climbed onto him and Kurt started rolling over. “Hey,” Dave protested and Kurt stopped, laying on his back and looking up at him. “You don’t want to face me?” Dave teased and Kurt grinned that beautiful smile of his that Dave had missed more than anything.

“‘Course I do,” Kurt said, voice slightly higher than normal with lust and excitement. Dave placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his thumb over Kurt’s cheekbone, pressing the head of his cock to Kurt’s asshole. Kurt sighed and relaxed, commuting the feeling of Dave sliding into him to memory. He felt Dave’s hips become flush with his and nodded to Dave as a signal he was fine. Dave simply put his hands behind Kurt’s knees, pushing his legs back and further apart before beginning to move his hips.

Before long Dave was pounding into him and more importantly, his prostate, and Kurt realised he wasn’t going to last long. Dave wasn’t either and he moved his hips into Kurt slowly, leaning down to mouth at Kurt’s nipple. He moved his attention to the centre of Kurt’s chest and sucked hard, leaving red marks down his torso. When Kurt ground his hips forward into Dave’s he moved up to be straight again and resumed the bruising pace from before. He grunted with every thrust while Kurt made little gasps and whimpers, moving his fist up and down over his cock.

“Let me hear you,” Dave huffed and Kurt keened low in his throat, groaning as he came over his hand and stomach. Dave fucked him through his orgasm, eyes fixed on Kurt’s face. “In or out?”

“In. Fucking cum inside me, Dave.” Kurt hissed and Dave stilled with shock. He always asked but not once had Kurt said ‘in’.

“What?”

“I want you to cum inside my ass, David Eric Grohl,” Kurt looked up at him, determination, defiance and lust rolled together in his gaze..

“It would be my pleasure,” Dave said as he ground his hips further into Kurt, feeling his muscles tense instinctively around him, and he came just like that.

“Fuck,” Kurt groaned and threw his head back, clutching with one hand at Dave’s bicep and with the other at his cock as he came again. His stomach coiled over itself with slight pain at coming twice in a few minutes but the sharp stab was far outweighed by pleasure that almost blacked Kurt out. Dave pulled himself out of Kurt and watched his own cum drip down the curve of Kurt’s ass.

Then Kurt’s vision swam and he screwed his eyes shut.

“Shit. Fuck,” He sighed breathlessly and Dave stood and stroked Kurt’s head momentarily before grabbing his shirt to wipe them both down.


	6. Throw Me in the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Scentless Apprentice

Dave woke with his arm slung across Kurt’s stomach to the sound of Krist knocking on the door.

“Kurt! I heard what happened with Courtney!”

Dave sat up and rolled out of Kurt’s bed, waking him in the process.

“‘S that Krist?” Kurt mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Dave nodded and pulled on his boxers.

“I’ll let him in.”

“Thanks.” Kurt lay down for a few more moments before he heard Dave open the door and greet Krist, and he pulled on some tracksuit pants from the floor. He walked out into the kitchen and fumbled with buttons on the coffee machine until it began making noises and pouring dark liquid into the jug below. Kurt turned back and smiled tiredly at Krist, yawning and hoisting himself up to sit on the kitchen bench.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” Krist said and Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Dave said something along those lines,” Kurt retorted and glared at Dave. Krist moved forward and kissed Kurt gently.

“Well I’m glad you did it,” he said and took a mug from the cupboard above Kurt, pouring coffee into it and taking Kurt’s sugar jar. He poured the sugar straight from the container at what he judged was enough, then took a spoon out of a drawer to stir it. Dave followed his actions and did the same for Kurt, handing him his cup and reaching into the fridge to pour a small amount of milk into Kurt’s coffee.

“Thanks,” Kurt said, and both Dave and Krist knew he wasn’t only talking about coffee. Krist leaned in and kissed him softly, only momentarily, before taking a sip of coffee. Dave pouted.

“Do I get one of those?” he whined and Krist kissed his cheek. “Gee, thanks,” Dave grumbled and drank his own coffee. 

“Oh, shit.” Kurt slurred as he stood just a little too quick from where he’s been seated on the couch. He felt Dave’s hand come up to steady him but he waved it away, almost stumbling into Krist with the unexpected unbalancing effect of raising his arm. He tottered off to his kitchen and opened the fridge for a bottle of wine, bringing it back to the couch and planting himself between Dave and Krist in the centre of the couch. He struggled with the cap on the bottle before he gave up and handed it to Dave, who unscrewed it and took a sip, both he and Krist not half as drunk as Kurt.

“We should stop before we pass out,” Krist said as the bottle reached him, but still took a drink anyway.

_Or rather, before Kurt passes out, _Dave thought wryly.__

__“We’re fine,” Kurt murmured and lay his head on Dave’s shoulder, gaze fixed on his TV that was currently displaying a rerun of a concert in London. It took Kurt several moments to realise it was himself on stage, with Dave behind him and Krist beside, on their last song of the evening before Kurt and Dave had gone to the hotel for their break in the tour. Krist and Dave fell silent as they watched._ _

__“You’re so fucking hot on stage,” Krist said finally and Kurt kicked his shin._ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“You are!” Dave cut in and Kurt retracted into himself._ _

__“No,” he muttered and Dave lifted Kurt’s face to kiss him. He took his time working his tongue into the other man’s mouth until Krist hit him over the head with a pillow._ _

__“Get a room!”_ _

__“You get a room!” Kurt retorted childishly._ _

__“For what?” Krist challenged him with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Kurt climbed onto him and locked their lips, ignoring Dave’s wolf whistle and grinding his hips down into Krist’s. He continued for a minute or so before he rolled off Krist as fast as he’d straddled him._ _

__“That.” He tilted his chin up and looked smugly at Krist, not entirely sure himself what he was smug about. Krist smiled and didn’t take the bait, instead taking a swig from the wine bottle and handing it across to Kurt. When Kurt tried and failed to drink, spilling wine down his front in the process, Dave took the bottle from him._ _

__“That’s enough of that.”_ _

__“No!” Kurt protested and grabbed for it. Dave held it above his head as he stood and walked to the kitchen, placing the bottle on one of the higher shelves. Kurt mumbled unintelligibly to himself and Krist struggled to keep him upright._ _

__“We better get him cleaned up,” Dave said quietly, smiling down at Kurt. Krist groaned and stood, lifting Kurt into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Kurt threw his head and arms back dramatically, almost causing Krist to drop him._ _

__“Careful!” Krist hissed and Kurt laughed, the sound drunken and high pitched. Dave couldn’t help but laugh with him as he opened the bathroom door for Krist. He turned the bath taps on so the water was hot, but not unpleasantly so. Krist set Kurt down on the edge of the bath and helped him out of his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and hauling him to his feet to push his jeans down. All the while Kurt was trying to seduce him, whispering in his ear and kissing his neck, running his hands over Krist’s chest._ _

__“Stop it. You’re drunk.”_ _

__“I’m not drunk!” Kurt slurred and Dave snorted._ _

__“C’mere,” he said, out stretching his arms to Kurt, who immediately walked into them. He glared at Krist, until Dave swiftly scooped him up and put him in the bath. Kurt spluttered and tried to climb out but Krist pounced and held him in the bath while Dave washed him, until he no longer smelt like cheap wine. Kurt began panting, sweat mixed with bath water on his forehead and his cheeks turned bright pink. Dave put it down to alcohol until his hand brushed Kurt’s erection beneath the bubbles on the surface of the water._ _

__Kurt looked up when he did and pleaded with Dave through his gaze. Dave went to shake his head but Kurt’s hand flashed out to grasp his wrist. There was a surprising clarity in his eyes for a moment before a cloud of lust drifted over them._ _

__“He hard?” Krist asked quietly and Dave swallowed and nodded. “You gonna help him or just leave him?”_ _

__“You said he was too drunk!”_ _

__“No, I didn’t.”_ _

__“You did,” Dave grumbled but yielded to Kurt, pulling the plug out of the bath and helping him step out. Kurt immediately latched onto him, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck and pressing them together, soaking the front of Dave’s clothes. Dave pulled away. “Just wait two seconds!”_ _

__Kurt crossed his arms even as Krist threw a towel around his shoulders and quickly dried him off. Dave stripped from his clothes and gestured for Krist to do the same._ _

__Dave stepped back toward Kurt and kissed him, boosting him up so Kurt could wrap his legs around Dave’s waist. He walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom and lowered Kurt down to the bed. He kissed him again and felt Krist come up behind him and reach around to grab hold of both Dave’s and Kurt’s cocks, jerking them off together._ _

__Dave hummed and began thrusting his hips shallowly, feeling Krist’s cock harden against his ass. He lay bites and marks across Dave’s neck and shoulders, his other hand moving into a fist around his own cock. Kurt was groaning and whimpering, already addicted to the feeling of Dave’s cock pressed against his own with Krist’s hand doing the work for them._ _

__Dave moved away all too soon and Krist let Kurt’s dick fall back onto his stomach. Kurt opened his eyes and sat upright, watching Krist push Dave to the bed and swallow his cock. He bobbed his head for several minutes before he pulled off and looked at Kurt._ _

__“You just gonna watch? Sit on his face or something.” He nodded to Dave and Kurt felt a rush of arousal through his veins. Krist went back to sucking Dave off and Kurt crawled across the bed, throwing his leg over to straddle Dave’s face. He immediately felt the younger man’s tongue go to work, stretching Kurt open slightly. Krist groaned and the vibrations rattled through Dave, making him instinctively draw his legs up. Krist planted his hands on Dave’s thighs to keep him still and continued to choke himself._ _

__He tasted the salt of pre-cum and pulled off Dave’s cock, tapping Kurt’s shoulder to move the other man aside. He kissed Dave, then Kurt, tasting the alcohol on the latter. Kurt’s damp hair fell around to frame their faces and Dave thrust his tongue into the mix. Kurt groaned and Dave twisted his fingers into his hair, tugging lightly._ _

__Dave felt Kurt’s hand on his ass, Krist’s on his chest. Krist ducked away from the kiss for a moment to kiss Kurt’s neck._ _

__“Kurt wants to fuck you Dave. You gonna let him?” He murmured, voice muffled against Kurt’s skin._ _

__Dave pulled his lips away from Kurt’s and Krist felt the muscles in Kurt’s neck contract as he swallowed._ _

__“Sure, or we can see how much Kurt can take.”_ _


	7. Covered Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Lounge Act

“You know what? I can always fuck you another day,” Kurt said with a smile flashed to Dave and Krist. Dave grinned back at him.

“Krist, you wanna go bottom?”

“Sure.” Krist lay back on the bed and Kurt crawled over to him. Dave smiled fondly at the two of them as they began making out again, and grabbed a bottle of lube from Kurt’s bedside drawer. He popped the cap open and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Kurt flinched slightly at the cool gel on his ass. When Dave pressed a finger into him he was too absorbed in Krist to feel it until Dave had worked him open with two, then three fingers. When Dave had pushed the forth in, Kurt grunted and squirmed slightly. Dave moved his fingers slowly in and out of Kurt until he judged the other man was worked open enough. Dave squeezed more lube onto his fingers and rubbed it over Krist’s cock, repeating the process for himself.

Krist lifted Kurt up and slipped his cock into him. Krist pulled their lips apart.

“You good?” He murmured next to Kurt’s ear, his breath stirring a few strands of hair. Kurt nodded breathlessly.

He felt Dave move up behind him, the head of his cock pressing lightly to his ass. He gradually increased the pressure until he began sinking into Kurt. He went slowly, listening keenly to Kurt’s breath and the hitches when Dave went a little fast. Krist fought the urge to move with the feeling of Kurt’s breath on his face, Dave’s cock rubbing against his and Kurt clenching around the both of them.

When Dave bottomed out Kurt shuddered and heaved out a breath.

“You okay, Kurt?” Dave and Krist asked together and Kurt smiled to himself at their concern.

“Yeah. Give me a minute.” Kurt felt sweat drip off his nose. Krist began kissing and biting lightly at his neck and Dave followed suite, both of them lathering Kurt with attention. Kurt brought a hand to the back of each of their heads, pulling them closer while Krist held his hips to keep him up. “Okay,” He whispered hoarsely and Dave took several moments to begin moving.

He began with shallow, slow thrusts, letting Kurt get used to both him and Krist at once. All the while Krist was making out with Kurt, open-mouthed and sloppy, in perfect view for Dave. Wanting in on some of the action, rather than just fucking Kurt, Dave reached for his cock. Kurt tensed when he felt Dave’s hand fingering at the head of his cock. He knew he wasn’t going to last like this but let Dave continue for several minutes before pushing his hand away lightly.

“Faster,” Kurt breathed and Dave set his hand in the middle of Kurt’s shoulder blades. He snapped his hips back and forward, slamming into Kurt. With every thrust all three of them were grunting and Kurt was letting out little gasps.

“Wait,” Krist said and Dave stilled. “Switch.”

“Sure.” Dave pulled out of Kurt, much to the other man’s disappointment, and Krist sat up. Dave lay back where Krist had been and Kurt climbed onto him as he’d done with Krist, though this time he sat up straight and sat straight onto Dave’s cock. Krist smirked and pushed his head down to Dave’s, for two reasons. The first was in the hopes they’d kiss and the second so he could fuck Kurt into next week. Both wishes came true when Kurt grabbed Dave’s face with both hands and kissed him hungrily, and Krist pushed into Kurt. He began moving shortly after, gradually picking up speed. Kurt bit down on Dave’s shoulder, almost drawing blood as he neared his orgasm.

“Touch yourself,” Dave said and Kurt nodded faintly, his eyes a million miles away. Dave took his hand and guided it between the two of them to where Kurt’s cock was dripping steadily onto Dave’s stomach. Kurt instinctively wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began pumping slowly, then speeding up to match Krist’s thrusts. Dave cupped his balls and moved his lips closer to Kurt’s ear.

“Fuck. Dave. Krist,” Kurt moaned and arched his back.

“Cum for me baby, c’mon,” Dave growled and Kurt hissed, final movements of his hand and Krist’s hips bringing him to orgasm. He painted Dave’s chest white with his spend and felt either Dave or Krist cum inside him. He guessed Krist by the way he instantly pulled out and swore.

“Shit- I’m sorry Kurt I-“

“No it’s okay,” Kurt interrupted, “Felt good.”

“Still. I didn’t mean to-“

“Shut up!” Kurt smirked at him and leant down to murmur something in Dave’s ear. Dave grinned and glanced at Krist, rolling Kurt over and hooking Kurt’s legs over his shoulders. Kurt crossed his ankles behind Dave’s head as he began fucking him, no pause between his thrusts. Kurt made a small noise each time Dave hit his prostate and screwed his eyes shut, clutching his hands in the bedsheets. He was slightly overstimulated but barely had time to register the fact before Dave buried himself deep inside Kurt and came, hard.

When he finally pulled out, he watched his and Krist’s mixed cum dripping slowly out of Kurt.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” He huffed breathlessly and Krist nodded.

“Jesus, Kurt.”

“What?”

“How did we get so lucky?” Krist asked himself and Kurt laughed, sitting up with a groan to kiss Dave and Krist gently in turn.

“Thank you,” He whispered hoarsely and Dave kissed the top of his head.

“It was our pleasure.”


	8. That’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Lithium

“Kurt.”

“Wake up, Kurt.”

The voices were quiet and loving through Kurt’s sleep haze as he blinked his eyes open to see Krist and Dave hovering over him, still undressed from the night before. Kurt was too, and clutched the blanket closer to himself.

“Hi,” he mumbled and Krist grinned.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute.”

Krist nodded and stood, walking out of the room, still undressed. Dave kissed Kurt’s neck, moving slowly further up to his cheek, then kissing him properly. Kurt smiled and kissed him back, one hand exploring Dave’s bare chest. Dave brushed Kurt’s hair away from his face before he gave one last quick peck to his lips.

“C’mon, let’s go have some breakfast.”

“Dave?”

Dave was in Kurt’s small study area in his room, playing one of Kurt’s guitars and writing down little riffs he was coming up with in a spare notebook. He muted the strings with his left hand and turned to the doorway where Kurt was standing.

“Yeah?” As soon as he asked his gaze flicked down toward the obvious tent in Kurt’s pyjama pants. Krist stepped up behind Kurt and leant against the doorframe.

“He asked me but I’m going out this afternoon. I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come but, well, Kurt has other plans.”

“Where are you going?” Dave watched Kurt cross his arms and roll his eyes, evidently wanting the attention on himself rather than the conversation between Krist and Dave.

“Was going to go get groceries and stuff, that’s all. Maybe head to the studio and book some time to record stuff, but we can do that over the phone anyway.”

“Yeah, I’ll come with you. I could use some time outside for a while.”

“Seriously?” Kurt cut in, eyebrows arched, arms still crossed over his bare chest.

“What?” Dave raised his own eyebrows. Kurt scoffed.

“Whatever, I’ll come but give me fifteen minutes.”

“Sure,” Krist nodded and moved out of the way, preempting Kurt heading to the bathroom.

“Thought you’d want to watch,” Kurt said to both Krist and Dave as he walked out.

“That an invitation?” Dave called after him.

“Maybe.”

“Well,” Dave stood and placed the guitar back in it’s case, brushing past Krist and walking toward the bathroom, the door of which Kurt had left ajar. Krist laughed and went to the lounge room, sitting on the couch and turning on the stereo. Dave pushed the door of the bathroom open wider until the light spilled out into the hallway. He poked his head around and saw Kurt sitting on the toilet seat, his pants discarded beside him. 

Kurt saw Dave out of the corner of his eye but didn’t acknowledge him, instead taking hold of his cock and watching himself in the mirror. He reached for the bottle of lube he’d put beside himself and took his hand off his cock momentarily to squeeze some onto his fingers. Once he put the bottle down he began jerking himself off with the added slickness of the lube. He heard the quiet zip of Dave’s fly opening, then the sound of him shoving his pants to his knees.

Kurt ran his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing just below the flare of it and groaning loudly. He flicked his head and blew the hair out of his eyes, still watching himself as his hand edged down, past his balls and to his ass. He used feather-light touches to tease Dave and himself before pushing the tip of his finger up momentarily past the ring of muscle. He heard Dave suck in a breath and went back to jerking himself off, squeezing on each upstroke to bring his orgasm on faster.

As his wrist flicked with more speed, the lube began making erotic sucking, wet noises and Kurt huffed, hissing Dave’s name through his teeth every now and again. He brought his right hand up and tweaked his nipple, the combined sensations of both hands tightening the knot inside him until he snapped. 

“Fuck, Dave,” Kurt groaned as he came onto his thigh. Dave came with him, into his own hand. Kurt looked across at him then and smirked, reaching for paper towels to clean himself up, then tossing the roll to Dave. They walked back out of the bathroom together and Kurt ducked into his bedroom to change. He pulled his shirt on as he walked into the lounge room, giving Dave a wink as he did.

“That was fast,” Krist said with a straight face and Dave and Kurt punched him in the arm.

“Fuck you!” Kurt hissed in mock anger and Krist ruffled his hair.

“You would.”

“C’mon you two,” Dave called from the doorway, opening it for Kurt and Krist to walk through. 

Krist unlocked his car and pulled the driver-side door open, climbing in and sticking the key into the ignition. Kurt climbed onto the front and Dave resignedly into the back, grumbling and glaring at Kurt. Kurt turned and grinned at him, patting his knee lightly. Krist smiled to himself and pulled out of the driveway, headed toward the supermarket.

“Hey, Kurt?” Krist began and he saw Kurt look at him in his peripheral vision.

“Yeah?”

“How are you so fucking horny all the time?”

Dave barked a laugh and Kurt smirked.

“Hard not to be when I’m now living with you two,” he said. Krist glanced across to him momentarily.

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment,” he smiled again.

“Shit.”

“What?” Dave turned to look at Kurt from the front seat.

“We forgot the milk,” Kurt sighed.

“Want to turn around?” Krist asked and Kurt shook his head.

“No it’s fine, I’ll just have to drink black coffee.” He didn’t sound too happy with the idea but shrugged philosophically and got out of the car as Krist parked in the driveway. He looked up at the greenhouse above his garage. “Should do something with that. Feels like wasted space,” he said, half to himself and Dave walked up behind him.

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Doesn’t matter.” He brushed away the idea for the moment and grabbed some bags of food from Krist’s trunk. They hauled their shopping inside and Krist offered to sort it out while Dave and Kurt crashed on the couch. Kurt reached for an almost empty pack of cigarettes discarded on the table and pulled the last two from the box. He tucked one behind his ear and put the other between his lips, reaching for a lighter. Dave watched and listened to the click and then exhale as Kurt lit the cigarette and exhaled a lungful of smoke.

He relaxed into the couch cushions and watched Krist putting the last of the food away. When he had he balled up the bags and tossed them into the bench, walking toward the couch.

“Scoot,” he said to Kurt and instead, the younger man stood while Krist sat and planted himself onto top of both Dave and Krist. He brought the cigarette to his lips again and exhaled through his nose. It burned his airways slightly and he coughed. Krist hid a laugh and Kurt hit him playfully.

“Shut it. I want to try something.”

“What?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay,” Krist said sceptically and watched as Kurt sucked down the last of his cigarette, wasting no time in taking Krist’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Krist realised what Kurt had planned and breathed in as Kurt breathed out, the smoke transferring from one to the other. Kurt pulled back to take a deep breath and grinned at Krist. Krist breathed the smoke back at Kurt and took a breath himself.

“That went better than I thought..” Kurt grinned and Krist chuckled.

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. Thought it would be awkward I guess.”

“Is this awkward?” Krist asked and kissed Kurt, shoving his tongue immediately into his mouth and running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Dave sucked in a breath.

“Holy shit.”

Kurt grunted and Krist broke the kiss all too soon.

“No,” Kurt answered and Krist smiled.

“Can I do it again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what in this Kurt is going to be horny as all fuck the whole time try and stop me


	9. Wake Me Up, See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Do Re Mi

“Everyone happy to be back on tour?” Krist called from the front of the van, glancing back at Kurt, Dave and a handful of roadies. 

“Ecstatic,” Came Kurt’s muffled voice from where he had his face buried in Dave’s chest. Dave gave Krist a tired thumbs up while the rest of the crew sighed. Krist turned back toward the road and watched the sun rise in front of them. He felt like he was chasing it, in a way, speeding down the highway but never seeming any closer. He cranked the stereo up, and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as the chorus to the song came up.

“Wake up guys! Breakfast!” Krist turned the engine off and whacked the side of the van, making a metallic clanking noise. Kurt jerked awake with a snort and sat up.

“What?”

“Breakfast,” Krist repeated and Kurt curled back up.

“Nope. Too early.”

“C’mon, Kurt,” Dave yawned and tapped his arm. Kurt shook his head and curled his fist into Dave’s shirt. Dave simply wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him out of the van. Once he was standing in the open, Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Dave, head still on his chest and eyes closed. “Kurt, I’ll walk into that café like this.”

“No, you won’t,” Kurt mumbled and Dave grunted.

“Really?” He began walking toward the doors, lugging Kurt along with him. He was almost at the doors when Kurt dropped off and used Dave’s shoulder to steady himself. The rest of the group trailed after them, and they all walked into the small building. The girl behind the counter looked up at them and smiled. Her eyes visibly widened when she saw Krist and Dave, with Kurt walking between them.

“Uh- morning!” She chirped and wiped her hands on her apron. “What can I do for you?” 

“Just a table and some menus, please,” Krist said politely and the girl bobbed her head, grabbing a stack of menus and leading the group to a table. She waited for all of them to seat themselves and placed the menus on the table.

“I hate to ask… but are you guys-“

“Yes,” Kurt interrupted and smiled tiredly at the girl. “We’re Nirvana.”

“Oh my god- I’m- gosh- can I… I’m such a big fan!” She stammered and Kurt’s face lightened. Dave and Krist were smiling too and the girl put a hand on her chest. “I can’t believe I’m meeting Nirvana,” she said breathlessly and shook her head in wonder. “I’ll come back for your orders. On the house!” She was hopping from foot to foot by this point.

“Thanks, but we’ll pay,” Dave said kindly and the girl bobbed her head again. She hurried off to the kitchens and Kurt picked up a menu.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” Krist raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

“Hm?”

“Normally you don’t acknowledge fans, let alone smile at them.”

“Yes I do.”

“Not really,” Dave said under his breath and Kurt kicked his leg under the table. “Ow!”

Kurt tilted his chin up and turned back toward his menu. They passed menus around until everyone had decided what they wanted, and as Krist was about to call the girl back out she ducked out of the kitchen and moved toward their table. They all ordered food and drinks and the girl darted back to the kitchen, then back to the front counter as more people began to trickle in.

Their food came within a quarter of an hour and they wolfed it down, most ready to be back on the road so they could reach their destination faster. Before long they were all puli back into the van, with one of the roadies at the wheel for the next few hours. Kurt once again curled up against Dave, seemingly content with sleeping for the whole day. Dave leaned back and shut his eyes, running one hand through Kurt’s hair for several minutes before it settled on the small of his back and rubbed small circles. Kurt sighed and relaxed, nuzzling slightly against Dave.

Krist smiled at the ceiling and turned to chat with a few of the guys, discussing plans for when they got to the city.

“You guys ready?” Krist hefted his bass and Dave grinned at him. Kurt looked slightly uneasy but nodded and grabbed his guitar from where it was leaning against the wall behind him. Krist clapped him on the back and Kurt staggered, glaring up at Krist and following Dave out onto the stage. The crowd screeched and pumped their fists into the air as the trio walked out. Kurt plugged his guitar in and adjusted the microphone. He looked out at the audience while Krist plugged his own instrument in.

“Evening,” Kurt said into the microphone, partly to make sure everything was working, and to address the audience. Their cheering redoubled and Krist walked over to Kurt and leaned down to speak into his microphone.

“We’re Nirvana,” he said unnecessarily and touched Kurt’s shoulder lightly.

“This first song is one you might not have heard.” Dave leaned across to his own microphone. “It’s called ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’.”

Kurt had wanted to open with it, knowing the audience would demand it but wanting to get it out of the way so he could try to enjoy the rest of the show. Krist stepped back and Kurt took a breath before setting his right hand on the neck of his guitar, in the first chord so he knew he wouldn’t mess up. He wouldn’t anyway but it was an old habitual reassurance. He began strumming, waiting for Dave and Krist to cut in with their parts. He began singing, watching the front members of the audience singing along and reaching out to him, trying to touch him or get his attention, he wasn’t sure.

He reached the chorus and pretended to enjoy himself as he yelled into the microphone. Once the song finished he stepped away from the microphone and took a breath. He took the cigarette from behind his ear where he’d stashed it, knowing he’d need one at some point. He fished his lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette quickly. He stepped back up to the microphone and put the cigarette to his mouth. He exhaled slowly as his gaze raked over the audience.

“Any requests?”

It wasn’t often he gave them the opportunity to pick a song and thousands of voices rose up with their favourite songs. Kurt couldn’t make out much but caught several of their more popular songs in the mix. Someone in the front was yelling ‘Pennyroyal Tea’, whilst another was screaming for ‘Territorial Pissings’. Kurt raised a hand to silence the audience and they quietened for the most part. He began strumming an A minor chord, then a G, repeating the pattern twice before strumming lightly as he began singing.

As the chorus came he forced his voice to remain steady with the drawn out notes at the end of each line. The song flew by in a blur and before he knew it he was making the guitar screech with the solo, staggering across the stage and flinging the neck of the guitar around. He made his way back toward the microphone for the next verse and finished the song. The person who had been screaming for ‘Pennyroyal Tea’, now satisfied, was cheering Kurt’s name as he moved onto ‘Territorial Pissings’, then ‘Drain You’ and ‘Lounge Act’, then doing a few Vaselines covers and several songs from Bleach and In Utero.

The last song he played, against the wishes of the television company broadcasting the show, was ‘Rape Me’. Dave joined at the end as Kurt’s echo. Kurt ripped his guitar strap off and swiped at the microphone stand, knocking it sideways. He flung his guitar into the crowd, listening as people shrieked with excitement. He plucked Krist’s bass from his hands and wielded it above his head, bringing the weight of the body down onto a stack of amps. He only succeeded in jarring his arm and displacing the top of the stack.

When pulling the amps down didn’t work, he smashed the bass down against the stage, hearing a crack as the neck began to buckle. With a few more hits the neck snapped completely free and he tossed the destroyed instrument at the drum kit. Dave was whacking the drums in some random pattern just to make noise, and he ignored the bass that now lay across the front of the drum kit. Kurt launched himself after the bass, crashing into Dave and tackling him to the ground. Dave rolled Kurt over and pinned him to the floor.

Kurt’s chest was heaving and sweat slicked his hair to his forehead. Dave was still for several moments before he looked across at the crowd, who could see both him and Kurt clearly. He made a split second decision and looked directly at a camera and crashed his lips into Kurt’s roughly. Kurt moaned into his mouth and Dave broke the kiss, standing up and pulling Kurt with him. The whole crowd was yelling now, some hurling abuse at Kurt and Dave, whilst others brought their fingers to their mouths and whistled shrilly.

Several people ran onto the stage and were barred by security guards, who pushed them back until they were forced to jump back into the crowd. Dave hauled Kurt backstage and Krist followed after them, waving to the audience and blowing a dramatic kiss. He jumped down off the stage and nodded to the group of people milling about, clapping him, Dave and Kurt on the back and praising them. Kurt looked exhausted and the trio excused themselves to the roomthat had been set up for them.

Kurt collapsed onto the bed and sighed. Dave sat down beside him and Krist opened the fridge, pulling out three beers and handing two to Dave. Dave passed the first back to Kurt, who took it and put it on his forehead. He lay like that for several moments before he sat up with a groan and opened the can, taking a long drink and sighing appreciatively. 

“Who’s showering first?” Kurt asked around a yawn.

“You can,” Krist offered and Kurt shrugged and set down his beer. 

“Sure.” He grabbed his bag from under the bed and pulled out a towel. He stepped into the tiny bathroom in the back corner of the room and pushed the door mostly shut with his foot. Dave and Krist heard the shower turn on a few moments later, then the sound of larger drops hitting the floor of the shower as Kurt rinsed his hair. 

Kurt finished rinsing himself and sighed, leaning his head against the shower wall and enjoying the hot water for several moments. He turned the shower off and reached for his towel, drying himself off mostly before stepping out of the bathroom and towelling off his hair. Dave covered his eyes dramatically.

“Dude! A little warning next time!” He tried to hide a smile and Kurt flung his towel at him.

“Because you’ve never seen me naked before!” Kurt laughed and Krist grinned.

“Never get tired of it, that’s for sure.” Dave smirked and pushed the towel aside. Kurt bit his lip and lunged at Dave and kissed him, hard, rolling the two of them over several times and thrusting his tongue into Dave’s mouth.

“Break it up, you two,” Krist said and put down his beer. Dave lifted his head and looked at Kurt, pinned beneath him, and shrugged. He rolled off and sat up, but Kurt still had a hold on the front of his shirt and pulled him back, licking their lips again and kissing him feverishly. “Fuck it, I’m having a shower. You do what you want,” Krist laughed and reached an arm under the bed, between Kurt’s legs, to grab his own bag for his towel and a change of clothes.

Kurt was moaning into Dave’s mouth now and Krist found himself becoming increasingly aroused, and walked quickly into the bathroom to shower. Halfway through he heard Kurt groaning and begging Dave to finger him deeper and harder. Dave was praising him and kissing his neck, adding more lube from the tube in his bag every so often. Krist hurried to finish his shower and went back into the main room to enjoy the show Kurt and Dave were giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the exhibitionism is coming


	10. Safe to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from On a Plain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep sorry this took too long life gets in the way you know
> 
> Anyway it’s double smut time baby

Dave was kissing Kurt’s neck, three fingers buried deep in Kurt’s ass. Krist pulled a chair from around the dining table and sat down heavily, legs spread wide. Kurt was gasping and moaning, fingers clinging desperately to Dave’s hair, toes curled and back arching as Dave rubbed his prostate relentlessly. Krist began palming lightly at his crotch, coaxing his cock into full hardness before standing to shove his pants down. 

He took hold of his cock and began pumping slowly, watching Dave grin against Kurt’s neck as the other man writhed. Dave pulled his fingers out of Kurt and pulled him upright, putting a hand to the back of his head and shoving him down toward Krist’s dick. Kurt dropped to his knees on instinct and when Krist lined his cock up with Kurt’s mouth, opened his lips willingly. Kurt let Dave push his head down until he was choking on Krist’s cock. 

Dave let go of him and Kurt got to work, sucking Krist off eagerly, gagging every so often when he pushed down too far. Krist was petting his head and praising him, watching Dave from the corner of his eye as the younger man lubed himself up and moved behind Kurt. Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him up until he was on all fours, hands on Krist’s thighs. Dave settled a hand on Kurt’s hip and guided his cock into the other man with the other. Kurt whined and exhaled loudly through his nose, losing focus momentarily and stilling on Krist’s cock. Krist bucked his hips up to redraw Kurt’s attention and hummed quietly when Kurt began bobbing his head again. 

Dave pushed forward until he was seated fully inside Kurt, moving his other hand to Kurt’s waist. Kurt was panting and whining desperately. Krist closed his eyes and bit his lip, pushing Kurt further down onto his cock. Dave began moving his hips, growing steadily faster until the only sound filling the room was the slap of his skin on Kurt’s. Krist groaned and began bucking his hips up into Kurt’s mouth. Dave was pounding into him and Kurt almost came then and there from the feeling of being used by the two of them.

Krist muttered a warning before knotting his fingers into Kurt’s hair and pushing him onto his dick until it hit the back of Kurt’s throat. Krist groaned as he came and Kurt swallowed quickly, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Krist’s cock as he pulled out. Dave was still ramming into him at a bruising pace and Kurt grunted with each thrust. Dave grabbed his cock and began pumping Kurt, squeezing in all the right places for Kurt to climax immediately, gasping as cum dripped from the head of his cock to the linoleum.

Dave grabbed a handful of Kurt’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing himself deeper into Kurt’s ass as he came. Kurt groaned and his legs buckled. He was supported only by Dave’s arm wrapped around his middle and Krist in front of him. Kurt crawled up onto Krist’s lap and kissed him slowly, biting his lip as he pulled back.

“Fuck, I needed that,” he sighed and Dave grinned, using his towel to clean the three of them up. They climbed into the bed, with Kurt between Dave and Krist, and Dave pulled the quilt up around them, rolling over and putting his arm over Kurt’s waist. Krist leaned over Kurt to kiss Dave for several moments before pecking Kurt’s cheek and throwing his arm over both Kurt and Dave.

Krist woke to find Kurt and Dave making out just inches from his face. He grunted and sat up, watching Kurt’s hand moving down Dave’s body, from his cheek to his neck, then shoulder and his chest, and back up again. Dave held Kurt’s face in both hands, fingers catching in his sleep-tousled hair. 

“Morning.” Krist raised an eyebrow and Dave grunted in response, kissing Kurt once more before breaking them apart.

“Morning. You want coffee?”

“Yes,” Kurt butted in and Dave flashed him a smile before standing and moving over to the coffee machine. Kurt turned to Krist and moved toward him, throwing his arms around Krist’s neck and kissing him. The blanket was tangled around Kurt’s waist and legs and he almost fell onto Krist, kicking the blanket free as he went until he could straddle Krist’s lap. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed the tip of Krist’s nose. “Hi.”

Krist grunted and turned his face up slightly to meet Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss and they heard Dave’s footsteps come closer before the bed dipped beside them. Dave took Kurt’s face in his hands and pulled him away from Krist to kiss him, then turned to Krist and locked their lips. Kurt ducked away from them and began mouthing at Dave’s chest. He shuffled off of Krist’s lap and bent down over Dave’s cock, kissing the tip and wrapping his hand around Dave’s shaft. Dave moaned into Krist’s mouth and closed his hand over Kurt’s. Kurt smirked and pushed him away, poking his tongue out to lick a stripe up Dave’s dick.

He moved his fist slowly up and down the length, beginning to take Dave into his mouth. Krist had started jerking himself off and moved away from Dave to the chair he’d left by the bed the night before. Kurt was looking up at Dave through his lashes as he began sucking up and down the length of his cock.

“Good boy,” Dave hummed and Kurt’s face turned beet red. Krist smiled and teased the tip of his cock. Dave looked up at him and smirked before turning his attention back to Kurt. He threaded his fingers into Kurt’s hair, twisting a lock around his index finger and tugging lightly. Then, without warning, pushed the back of Kurt’s head down until Kurt was gagging around Dave’s cock at the back of his throat, nose pressed the the curls at the base. Dave held Kurt there until he struggled slightly in his hold. When Dave let him go, Kurt pulled off him with a gasp and looked up at Dave with a glint in his eyes.

Kurt stood slowly and climbed onto Dave, pushing him down until he was sprawled across the bed, then shuffling back down to his cock. Dave’s leg was right at Kurt’s crotch and he began rubbing himself slowly on Dave as he got back to work blowing him. Dave moaned softly as Kurt picked up the pace and Krist swore at the sight and sound of Kurt with Dave’s cock in his mouth. When Dave’s hips began moving of their own accord, Kurt planted his hands on Dave’s thighs and ground down harder onto his leg.

Kurt moved his attention down momentarily to lick at Dave’s balls, bringing one hand up to massage and tug lightly at them when he took Dave’s cock back into his mouth. Kurt was grunting now with the steadily growing pleasure from rubbing himself against Dave, and the warning that spilt from Dave’s lips the moment he came. Kurt swallowed eagerly and the sight brought Krist to orgasm right after Dave. Kurt reached a hand down to jerk himself off until he came moments later, over Dave’s thigh and the bedsheets.

He pulled off Dave’s cock and crawled quickly up to kiss him, hands on Dave’s shoulders.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Kurt said quickly and Dave hugged him close to his chest, his lips next to Kurt’s ear.

“I love you, too,” he whispered hoarsely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant resist a little I love you in the midst of this smut fest lmao


	11. In Debt for My Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Downer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SHORTER AND TOOK AWHILE AGAIN ;-;

Days of performing turned into weeks and before Dave knew it he was at his drum kit for the last time that tour, ready at Kurt’s command to begin. When he turned and nodded to Dave and Krist, Dave clutched his drumsticks and waited as Krist began the bass-line for ‘Love Buzz’. Then it was a blur, Dave’s arms reacted from muscle memory as he pounded the life out of his drum kit with every song, and by the end Kurt was still clad in too many shirts with a sweater on top and both Dave and Krist had shed their jackets and shirts. Kurt leapt into the audience midway through ‘Negative Creep’ and had to wriggle his way back to the stage to continue the last part of the set, eyeing both Dave and Krist as he did.

They played their final song and exited the stage with waves and a dramatic bow from Krist, the crowd roaring and cheering, the sound deafening even backstage. Kurt immediately found a side door and ducked out. Dave saw him and contemplated leaving him but decided, against better judgement, to follow him. He opened the door and glanced around. He couldn’t see Kurt but heard the click of a lighter and found him just around the corner. He exhaled the breath of smoke and looked at Dave. “Hey,” he said with a tired half-smile and Dave moved closer, leaning against the wall next to him.

“Well, we made it through,” Dave sighed and Kurt laughed dryly, though it sounded more like a hacking cough.

“Just.”

Dave grunted and reached for the cigarette. Kurt let him take it and watched out of the corner of his eye as Dave inhaled gratefully and passed the smoke back, exhaling slowly. “D’you know where Krist went?”

“Off to organise somewhere for us to stay tonight, I think.”

“‘Kay,” Kurt took another puff from the cigarette and passed it back to Dave.

“You good, Kurt?”

“Yeah,” he lied and Dave raised an eyebrow, bringing the cigarette to his mouth and sucking the smoke in slowly. He moved around in front of Kurt and blew the smoke into his face. Kurt grinned slyly and Dave crushed the end of the smoke on the bricks by Kurt’s head, dropping the butt to the ground and closing in. Kurt looked up at him and grinned excitedly. Dave grabbed his jaw and kissed him softly.

“How ‘bout now,” he murmured against Kurt’s lips.

“No… you’ll need to do something more.”

“Like what?” Dave began kissing at Kurt’s stubbly jaw, slowly moving down his neck. Kurt’s hand ran up his bare sides, breath hot on Dave’s ear.

“Dunno,” Kurt sighed and Dave pressed their lips together, inching his hand downward to Kurt’s stomach, trailing down to finger at the fly of his jeans. He pulled it down slowly and shoved his hand below the jeans, tugging at the waistband of Kurt’s underwear. Kurt whimpered and Dave licked into his mouth, slipping his hand down to take hold of Kurt’s cock. He fingered the head lightly, running his thumb over the slit and feeling Kurt exhale quickly.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Dave froze for a moment before he recognised the voice of Krist and shrugged his shoulders, still kissing Kurt and melting him slowly into his grasp. He felt Krist move up beside him before a large hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him away from Kurt. “You’ll get caught here.”

“It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“ _I_ found you.” Dave could hardly argue with that.

“Don’t you dare leave me hard in my pants,” Kurt piped up and Dave grinned at Krist with a ‘what are you gonna do’ look on his face. He turned back to Kurt and Krist let out an exasperated sigh before he leant on the wall next to them, keeping an ear out and lighting a cigarette, puffing slowly and trying not to let his dick react to the noises Kurt was currently making as Dave brought him toward his climax.

After a few minutes of enduring the sounds of them kissing and Kurt whimpering softly, it finally seemed he was close and Dave pulled Kurt completely out of his pants, jerking him off hard and fast until his cock twitched and he came. Cum dropped down Dave’s hand to the concrete at their feet and it seemed the only thing keeping Kurt upright was his hands on the bricks behind him. Dave brought his hand up with the fingers coated in Kurt’s sticky fluids and ran the tips over Kurt’s lip until he opened his mouth and licked them clean.

Dave looked down at him hungrily as Kurt turned his eyes up, meeting Dave’s gaze as he dragged his tongue over his fingers, purposefully pushing his head forward to force them deeper into his mouth. Dave finally pulled them away and Kurt tucked himself back into his pants. “Your turn,” he rasped and Dave grinned as he dropped to his knees. Kurt’s fingers hooked into Dave’s shorts and pulled them down until he could see the outline of his erect cock in his underwear. He pulled them down slightly as well and got to work, beginning to kiss up the length of it slowly. Dave braced himself with a hand on the wall behind Kurt and watched as Kurt wrapped his lips around the flushed tip of his cock.

Then Kurt was swallowing him down, bobbing his head and sucking hard. Dave bit his lip and watched closely as Kurt shut his eyes, lips sliding up and down the length of Dave’s dick. Kurt’s other hand came up to tug and massage his balls, the other jerking the base of his cock. Dave was already close and he tried not to thrust into Kurt’s mouth each time his tongue flicked at the head. Then he was sputtering a warning and Kurt kept sucking, swallowing down Dave’s cum and licking his reddened lips as he pulled off and pulled Dave’s pants back up for him.

“Now if you two are quite finished, I’m exhausted,” Krist said indignantly and began walking back inside. Dave and Kurt exchanged a glance and grinned, trailing behind him into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comments keep me writing and are greatly appreciated :)


	12. Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Milk It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some lovely comments so I wanted to write another chapter :)

Kurt, Krist and Dave retreated to the upstairs bedroom of the house they were staying in, leaving the roadies downstairs smoking a joint. Kurt immediately leapt onto the king sized bed in the centre of the room, laying on his back and closing his eyes. Krist dumped his belongings in the corner and glared at Dave and Kurt. “I believe I’m owed an apology for having to stand there while you two got each other off on some street corner,” he said, only half joking. Kurt sat up and grinned before beginning to crawl on all fours across the bed. Dave moved toward Krist on his other side and stood on his toes to kiss him gently, hands moving to his chest to slowly push him back toward the bed. Krist sat down heavily and Kurt immediately threw his leg over his lap, straddling Krist and wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer before kissing him, just as Dave had.

Kurt pushed Krist down until he was laying on his back, cocking his head to deepen the kiss and grinding their crotches together. Kurt felt Dave move up behind him and he lifted his hips so he could pull his jeans and underwear down. Then he heard the click as Dave popped the cap on the bottle of lube and then again as he shut it and tossed it onto the bed. He massaged Kurt’s rim in a silent question and Kurt groaned in response. Dave smiled slightly and pushed his finger into Kurt. His whole body shuddered with excitement and Dave pushed a second unresisting finger into him.

Kurt ground down against Krist again and Krist pressed his own hardness up against him as they made out, Kurt sloppily dragging his tongue against the other man’s.. Krist broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Kurt’s ear. “What’s he doing?” He knew full well what Dave was doing but knew how much Kurt hated talking during sex, and he was too easy to tease sometimes.

Kurt shook his head and Krist laughed lightly, not pressing the matter and threading his fingers through Kurt’s hair that was in dire need of a wash. He pushed his pants down and off, kicking them to the corner of the room. Dave pulled out the four fingers he’d been working into Kurt and slapped his ass, earning a squeak.

“Good to go,” he smiled and Kurt lifted himself up over Krist’s erect cock, reaching down under himself to steady it before he sank down. He licked his lips to moisten them and braced himself with a hand on Krist’s chest. “Wait,” Dave murmured and Kurt stopped, looking back over his shoulder. Dave only smirked and twirled his finger. “Turn around.” Kurt grinned back and shifted himself until he was straddling Krist’s stomach, facing Dave. Dave moved up into the space between Krist’s spread legs and took Kurt’s face in his hands, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

“Whenever you’re ready,” came Krist’s grunt from behind Kurt and Dave pulled away with a laugh, letting Kurt begin to re-situate himself and restart the process of sinking back onto Krist’s leaking cock.

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?” Dave commented and Kurt huffed a wry laugh. “You don’t, do you?” Dave asked again and Kurt shrugged. 

Dave took in every aspect of Kurt, starting up high with his unkempt blond hair partially obscuring cobalt blue eyes, down further to his stubbly cheeks and chin, slightly parted and reddened lips, bobbing Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly, jutting collarbones and she sharp angles of his shoulders, elbows and ribs that made Dave wince. His eyes skimmed over Kurt’s stomach with it’s lean muscle and the trail of hair that teased down to his crotch, then his hands with their long fingers, each knuckle standing out, the muscle hardened in his right arm and hand from years of guitar playing. 

Dave met Kurt’s eyes when he was caught looking and smiled as he bit his bottom lip. Kurt decided, at that moment, to sit completely down onto Krist. He threw his head back and Krist grabbed his hips desperately. As he shifted on his cock and there was a collective groan from both before Dave shushed them. “Shut it! They’ll hear us!”

“You’re not the one with a huge fucking cock in your ass, Grohl!” Kurt whisper-yelled back and Dave had to bite back another laugh. Krist barely succeeded himself and a small snort escaped him before he dropped his head to the bed when Kurt lifted himself slowly back up, then lowered back down. Dave moved in again on Kurt and captured his lips in a swift kiss before he grabbed a handful of Kurt’s hair and pulled his head back. He began biting and sucking his way down from Kurt’s neck to his chest, sucking lightly on one nipple before toying at it with his teeth. Kurt nearly whimpered, the sound muffled when he clapped a hand over his mouth. Kurt tried to keep a steady pace as he bounced on Krist’s cock but as soon as Dave dropped to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth, Krist had to take over.

It was tiring, having to thrust up into Kurt, but shit if it wasn’t worth how deep and hard he could go. Kurt was soon clutching at Dave for dear life as he came, tensing around Krist and making him follow suit. Kurt pulled Dave up toward him and got up off Krist. He pushed Dave over onto his back, one hand on his neck and the other holding his own hair back as he took Dave into his mouth, sucking him off in earnest. Krist came up behind Dave and kissed him, upside down. Dave had been close to orgasm just from watching Kurt and Krist, followed by blowing Kurt and now being blown himself, and soon found himself gasping a warning and shooting his spend into Kurt’s waiting mouth.

“You’re so hot when you cum,” Krist grinned and Dave’s face reddened. Kurt sat up and wiped his mouth free of saliva and Dave’s cum, rocking back to sit on his folded legs.

“Think they heard us?”

“Probably.” Dave scrunched up his nose and groaned as he pulled himself up. He offered Kurt a hand to stand up and grabbed some tissues from a box on the bedside table, cleaning himself up before tossing the box to Kurt. Once they were all clean enough Kurt crawled under the blankets, followed by Dave and Krist who curled protectively around him. Krist leaned over Kurt to peck Dave’s lips.

“G’night,” he slurred and Dave made a small noise. Kurt buried his face in Dave’s chest, soaking in the smell of his hair as it cascaded around his head, mixed with sweat, cigarettes and beer. He sighed and felt Krist’s arms tighten around his stomach, pressing up closer to him under the blankets.

“‘Night,” he murmured as he fell asleep with Dave stroking his hair gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this I literally love you
> 
> Also sorry for always putting some little fluff type stuff at the end its just what I do lol


	13. I Can Feel it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Spank Thru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this chapter bc I don’t know

Dave woke and squinted into the bright light pouring through the window. Kurt and Krist weren’t with him and he figured he’d probably been left until Kurt moved into his line of sight, leaving the window where he’d just pushed the curtains back. He grinned down at Dave, who couldn’t help but smile a little too. “Morning, sleepy-head,” Kurt said and offered a hand to help Dave up, which he took and groaned as he was pulled up and out of bed.

“Morning,” he yawned and Kurt turned away to grab Dave his pants. He was already in pyjama pants and a baggy sweater and Dave felt a little weird being the only naked one in the room. “Where’s Krist?”

“Bathroom.” As Kurt spoke Krist stumbled back in and looked Dave up and down.

“Thought you’d be ready for round two,” he teased and Kurt’s grin widened. Dave stuck his tongue out.

“I’m going to get coffee,” he neglected to respond to Krist as they all made their way downstairs. Several of the roadies looked their way and smirked as the room fell silent.

“What?” Kurt asked and they all suddenly found the floor or the ceiling very interesting.

“Nothing,” came the response from someone on the couch and Kurt crossed his arms. Krist snorted and led him to the kitchen, pouring three mugs of coffee that someone had thoughtfully made. Kurt opened the pantry and peered into it, seeing nothing but spare bowls and plates. He sniffed and immediately inhaled dust from the shelves, steeping back and sneezing roughly. He shook his head and shut the pantry with a huff. He turned around to see Dave and Krist looking at him, bemused, cradling their mugs. As he walked up to the bench to grab his own Dave tousled his hair and he swatted at him half-heartedly.

He stood on his toes and did the same to Dave, who furrowed his eyebrows and ducked away.

“Hey!” He yelped and set his mug down, backing away from Kurt, who grinned wolfishly and lunged at him. Dave stepped sideways in front of Krist and backed into him. “Krist, save me!” He held his hand up to ward off Kurt’s childish advances. Krist stepped out and moved toward Kurt, sweeping him up and over his shoulder. Kurt had thankfully put down his mug already and wriggled in Krist’s grasp.

“All I can see is your ass, Krist!” He yelped and Krist chuckled lightly, setting Kurt back down and reaching for his coffee. Dave shook his head and grabbed his own, blowing the steam away from the top before taking a small sip. Kurt looked at him over the rim of his mug as he drank and Dave raised an eyebrow in question. Kurt raised both in return and Dave shook his head, rolling his eyes. Kurt tossed the last of his coffee back and scrunched his nose at the taste of the dregs at the very bottom. He set his cup on the sink and excused himself to the bedroom, hunting around on the various side tables for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Once he found both he made his way back out into the kitchen, tossing the pack onto the bench.

Dave and Krist each leaned over to grab one and Kurt flicked the lighter to life, holding it for them before he took his own cigarette and lit it up. He brushed a few stray hairs away from his face and puffed slowly at his cigarette. There was a companionable silence in the kitchen as they smoked, relaxing now that the twinge of their nicotine addictions had been quenched. Dave cracked a window open and sighed at the grey clouds building overhead. He scrunched up his nose and poured another coffee. 

—

Kurt, Krist and Dave were the only ones left in the van, having dropped all the roadies home. Kurt was leaning against the side, knees drawn up to his chest while Dave sat hunched over with his eyes shut, an unlit cigarette between his lips. He finally leaned to one side and dug his lighter out of his back pocket and bringing a flame to the tip of the cigarette. He then resumed his earlier position, though this time he took small puffs from the smoke before he stilled again and took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it loosely between his middle and index fingers.

“You gonna finish that?” Came Kurt’s muffled voice and Dave yawned and shook his head, handing it over and brushing Kurt’s thin fingers with his own as he took it. Dave glanced up at the front windscreen, watching raindrops steadily splattering into the glass, the stars obscured by dark, ominous clouds.

“Still awake up there, Krist?”

“Barely,” Krist said quietly and Dave shifted slightly to alleviate the steady throb in his spine from the uncomfortable position had has assumed.

“Want me to drive the rest of the way?”

“Nah, man. I’ll manage.”

“If you’re sure,” Dave flopped backward onto one of the blankets, throwing an arm over his face and stretching his legs out. He heard a quiet exhale and heard Kurt moving before he felt his slight frame settling down next to him. Dave rolled onto his side to wrap an arm around him, drawing Kurt closer and burying his nose in his hair, rubbing slow circles on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt crawled up to skim his nose across Dave’s cheek before he pressed their lips together, immediately prying Dave’s mouth open and running his tongue lightly over Dave’s lips. Dave hummed and reached up to twirl a lock of Kurt’s hair around his finger, darting his tongue out to meet Kurt’s. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked into the rear view mirror to see Krist glancing back and forth between their reflection and the road.

Kurt quickly began climbing onto Dave, sitting up and undoing his pants, shoving them down before pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. Dave pulled Kurt’s shirts over his own head and dropped them near his own, pulling Kurt down for another heated kiss as he worked his jeans off. Kurt ducked down and settled between Dave’s thighs, taking his cock in both hands and caressing up and down his length. Dave grunted and propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Kurt kissed the tip of his cock lightly. Kurt looked up to meet his eyes as his head dipped down, lips sliding over Dave’s cock. He bobbed his head slowly at first before taking Dave to the root and swallowing several times. Dave almost came then and there but Kurt was pulling off already, spitting on his fingers and working a finger into himself.

He winced at the burn but added a second and third finger. He pushed three in and out for a minute or so before he shuffled forward to position himself over Dave’s cock.

“Do you have to do this now?” Krist quipped and Kurt nodded, biting his bottom lip and holding Dave’s cock steady as he sat down onto him. Dave mirrored him as Kurt’s tightness enveloped his cock, making his stomach coil with arousal. Kurt finally pressed his hips down until he was flush with Dave’s and sat still for several seconds, adjusting to the length inside of him. A slight bump in the road caused Dave’s cock to brush Kurt’s prostate and he groaned, rolling his hips to stimulate himself again.

“Fuck,” he hissed and Dave brought one leg up so it was bent at the knee. Kurt shifted so that he was kneeling over Dave with a knee on either side holding him up, hands brushing his chest. 

“Okay?” Dave asked him quietly and Kurt nodded and began moving slowly, bringing himself up before sinking back down. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain and Kurt found the pain more pleasurable than discomfort and Dave was trying his best not to thrust up into him just at the little noises Kurt made every time he moved.

Dave brought both his hands up to Kurt, one to his cock to jerk him off slowly and the other to his chest, rolling and pinching a nipple before switching to the other. Kurt groaned and began fucking himself faster on Dave’s cock, the slap of skin on skin filling the van until he came, dick pulsing with each spurt over Dave’s chest.

Dave came quickly thereafter, pulling Kurt’s hips down to spill himself as deep inside of him as he could. Kurt threw his head back and moaned at the warmth blooming inside him, hands still desperately clinging to Dave. 

Kurt leaned down and kissed Dave’s stomach and chest, licking his own cum from the other man. Dave whistled lowly and pulled him up for a final kiss. “Fuck. That was hot,” he murmured and Kurt laughed, pulling off Dave and digging around for his jeans, tossing Dave’s own to him when he reached those. He pulled his on and pried one shirt from the ball that Dave had tossed aside.

Once he and Dave were dressed he curled up like he had before, seeking comfort in Dave’s warmth and the protective wrap of his arm around Kurt’s waist or shoulders.

“Still awake, Krist?” Came Kurt’s muffled voice.

“Fuckin’ dick certainly is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I didn’t beta read this I’m honestly exhausted


	14. Won’t You Believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we arreee

Krist and Dave rolled tiredly out of the back of the van, Krist having pulled over to be replaced in the front seat by Kurt, who drove slower but at least he’d stay awake. Krist slung an arm around Dave’s shoulders and when Kurt came up beside him, his other arm went around those shoulders too. Krist had eventually willed his erection away but now, Kurt reached over and grabbed his crotch lightly. Dave’s eyes flicked over when he saw the movement and he grinned at Kurt. He dug the house key from his pocket and ducked away from Krist, fumbling to open the door, all previous exhaustion now forgotten.

When he finally got the key into the lock and turned it, he shoved the door open with his shoulder, bundling Kurt and Krist inside. Kurt broke away from Krist to shut and lock the door, whilst Dave grabbed Krist’s shirt and tugged him downward, sealing their lips together in an open-mouthed and sloppy kiss. Kurt turned back to them and closed in on Dave, touching his chest and leaning his head back to press his lips to Krist’s jaw.

His hands moved up and down Dave’s chest and stomach, slipping under his shirt to feel his skin, bare and heated with lust and excitement. He stood up on his toes and thrust his tongue into the mix of Dave’s and Krist’s. Dave groaned and Krist wound his fingers into Kurt’s hair, twisting it to pull it slightly and Kurt moaned, slipping his hands out from under Dave’s shirt to push Krist’s up. Dave picked up on his movements and pulled back from Krist to allow Kurt to remove his shirt.

He removed Dave’s next and both the other men returned the favour by stripping Kurt completely in seconds. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and kissed him hungrily, walking back until his knees hit the couch. He fell back onto it, dragging Kurt with him.

He heard Krist rummaging through draws until he made a pleased sound and returned with a bottle of lube. Kurt tapped Dave’s chest and he moved off of him. Kurt looked up and Krist and smirked, holding his hand out for the bottle. “You ready, Dave?” Kurt asked as he popped the cap. It took Dave a few moments before he realised what Kurt was saying and he grinned.

“Whenever you are.”

“What’re you- oh,” Krist smiled and sat on the arm of the couch, legs just wide enough to reveal his erection, outlined beneath his jeans. Dave glanced across at him and eyed his crotch before flicking his gaze back to Kurt, who was undoing his jeans. Dave helped him by flipping him over until he was laying on his back on the couch. He watched Kurt’s eyes as he shoved his pants and underwear down, kicking them to the side and crawling back to hover over Kurt. He closed his eyes and kissed him, making out hungrily as he felt a thin, slick finger pressing at his resisting asshole.

Krist crooned to him and Dave made an effort to relax, allowing Kurt to push his forefinger past the ring of tight muscle. Kurt moaned into Dave’s mouth and Dave felt his erection pressing up against his stomach. His own painfully hard cock was dripping onto Kurt with each thrust of his finger, and then more as he added a second finger, and Dave nearly came then and there when he felt Kurt press a third finger in gently a minute or so later. Kurt pulled his fingers out and pushed Dave up until he was standing, then taking his arm and dragging him around the side of the couch where Krist was.

Krist shuffled over so that Kurt could push Dave’s back, forcing his torso down, hands braced against the armrest of the couch. Kurt tapped Dave’s ankles with his foot and Dave spread his legs wider, bowing lower over the couch and presenting himself to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed a handful of Dave’s ass, causing him to jump and twist his neck around to look at Kurt, lust clouding his gaze. Kurt grinned and reached for the lube, spreading some quickly over his cock and passing it to Krist.

“Reckon you’ll need it.” His eyes sparkled with amusement and Krist nodded solemnly.

“Probably.”

And with that Kurt gripped Dave’s hips and began pushing into him, and Krist poured some lube onto his hand, closing his fist around the base of his cock. As the head of Kurt’s dick pushed in, Dave rolled his gaze to look at Krist, pupils blown wide and sweat slicking hair to his face. Krist inhaled sharply at the sight. Dave dug his fingernails into the fabric of the couch and arched his back, letting out a rough gasp.

“More,” he groaned and Kurt thrust all the way in, drawing a strangled cry of pleasure and pain. Krist flicked his thumb over the head of his cock. He’d never get tired of watching these two, both their usual fucking, and when they’d try something new. Like tonight. Kurt was gritting his teeth, wanting nothing more than to thrust mercilessly into Dave’s ass. 

Dave wriggled his hips, pushing back against Kurt and feeling his cock brush his prostate.

“Shit- fuck,” he gasped.

“You okay?” Kurt murmured and Dave shook his head.

“That’s what it feels like?”

“Your prostate? Yup.” Kurt smirked and Dave felt his knees go weak when he began moving, each thrust coming teasingly close to that spot inside him, but Kurt would pull back just before he hit it.

“Ku-urt!” Dave whined, cock dripping onto the carpet. Krist scrunched his nose when he saw that, making a mental note to clean the carpet after Kurt and Dave were finished, lest it be noticed when people next came over.

“What?” Kurt asked innocently, still moving slowly.

“You gonna fuck me or not?”

“Jerk Krist off,” Kurt said quickly, ignoring Dave’s question and rewarding Dave when he reached across to stroke Krist’s cock by thrusting harder into him. Dave cried out when Kurt’s cock slammed into his prostate, Kurt’s thrusts growing steadily quicker until the slap of skin on skin resonated through the room with each bruising jolt of Kurt’s hips. Dave closed his fist around Krist’s cock and jerked him in time with Kurt thrusting into him, groaning and feeling Krist’s cock twitch as he came.

Cum spilled over Dave’s hand but he continued moving his wrist, watching Krist writhe. Kurt reached around to take hold of Dave’s cock, determined to have Dave finish before him. It only took a few more thrusts and a few moments of jerking him off before Dave convulsed, coming hard and biting into the flash of his arm to muffle his whimpers.

“Oh my fucking god,” he choked out as Kurt came, hot and hard inside Dave’s ass.

“Shit.” Was all Kurt could manage and Krist got up to grab a towel, wetting it first in the sink then helping to clean himself and the other two men up, wiping the carpet down as he did. “Well I’m exhausted,” Kurt said around a yawn and Dave nodded, following Kurt as he started toward the bedroom.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Krist said and Kurt heard the bathroom door shut as he crawled into bed, dragging Dave with him and using Dave’s chest as a pillow, falling asleep the moment he shut his eyes. Dave relaxed and closed his own eyes, feeling Kurt’s chest rise and fall slowly and the slight tickle each time he exhaled, breath ghosting over Dave’s skin.

Krist flicked the light off as he walked in and flopped down onto the bed.

“Aw, no kiss goodnight?” Dave pouted and he felt Krist roll onto his side, before lips found his own in the darkness.

“Goodnight, Dave,” Krist whispered as he moved back and Kurt stirred.

“Do I get one of those?” He mumbled and Krist hovered over Dave, leaning down to peck Kurt’s lips, intending on leaving it at that until a hand pressed at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss until Kurt could taste some of Dave on Krist’s tongue. Then he let go of Krist and drew his knees up. “G’night,” he slurred and both Krist and Dave grunted in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post for a bit because I’m boutta have heaps of stuff on so sorryyy. I’ll try though because I enjoy writing this :)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is crazycat1606 I’d appreciate for y’all to send requests I don’t have unlimited ideas unfortunately. Take a look at the pinned post for rules! I’m pretty open there’s just a few things I won’t write, and best of all... REQUESTS ARE FREE!
> 
> Please send them in with what you’d like to see in future fics and/or chapters of existing fics!


End file.
